the better person
by TaoziFanfan
Summary: Tentang 6 namja yang berkepribadian buruk dan tentang mereka yang dapat mengubahnya menjadi "the better person" . EXO official /kristao/chanbaek/baekyeol/hunhan/chenmin/sulay/layho/kaisoo bad summary. typo menghantui. warning yaoi! CHAP 4 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Tentang 6 namja yang berkepribadian buruk dan tentang mereka yang dapat mengubahnya menjadi "the better person" . Exo official /kristao/chanbaek/baekyeol/hunhan/chenmin/sulay/layho/kaisoo bad summary. typo menghantui.

Genre : romantic / drama

Cast : all exo member and other

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan aka Kris

Xi Luhan

Kim minseok aka Xiumin

Kim Jongdae aka chen

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo aka DO

Kim Jongin aka Kai

Kim Junmyeon aka suho

Zhang Yixing aka lay

Oh sehun

Hati-hati typo menghantui!. semua cast milik tuhan dan orangtuanya. sedangkan cerita milik saya sendiri. Cerita ngarang! Asli dari benak saye. Boy x boy . yaoi. warning yaoi!

Semua Don't be silent readers! Jangan dibaca kalo gak suka ! do not plagiat! Do not copy paste! Hargai jerih payah kami para writer!

.

.

Silahkan membaca

.

.

Selamat menikmati

.

.

Selamat Datang di indomaret*abaikan

.

.

.

"_sudahlah! Kau pergi saja sana! Kau juga tidak memperdulikan kris kan?" lelaki paruh baya itu sudah mencapai emosinya dengan menggenggam erat lengan wanita yang umurnya tidak jauh darinya. "hah! aku memang tidak memperdulikan kalian!" balasnya dengan memalingkan wajah ke arah pintu besar rumah ini. Lelaki yang dibelakangnnya kini mulai geram dan melepas lengannya dengan kasar "pergi kau ke neraka!"._

.

.

"aaaaakhhhh!" teriak lelaki berparas tampan luar biasa dengan rambut blonde yang acak-acakan khas orang baru tidur "haah...haah" ucapnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal sembari duduk dan memegang rambutnya kasar. "sial! Aku masih memimpikan hal bodoh itu!" rutuknya tidak jelas dengan mengaacak-ngacak rambut blondenya.

**Tokk tok tokk **

Suara pintu kamarnya yang diketok perlahan. "tuan kris.." panggil seorang maid di luar dengan lembut . "anda sudah bangun?sudah waktunya sekolah tuan" panggilnya lagi dan berakhir dengan...

**Bbukkk**

Ternyata suara bantal yang dilempar ke arah pintu kamarnya dengan lelaki tampan yang dipanggil kris ini.

"baiklah tuan. Sarapan sudah saya siapkan dibawah" jawab maid yang diluar yang sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan majikan mudanya ini.

"berisik" gumammnya tak jelas. Lalu dia menyingkap selimutnya dan bangun beranjak dari kasur king sizenya menuju kearah kamar mandi.

Satu sebutan untuk lelaki tinggi berdarah china-canada ini "prince ice". Yah bagaimana tidak seperti es? Dia selalu memasang wajah datar kesemua orang kecuali pada kelima sahabatnya –tidak- bukan wajah ramah. Wajah kesal dan tawa jahat yang hanya akan dia tampakkan kepada ke-lima sahabatnya ini jika mereka semua sudah berkumpul melakukan hal-hal gila dan bercanda bersama. Tentu saja ini hal yang paling –ah tidak paling- sedikit membuatnya lebih terlihat manusia dan membuatnya tidak memikirkan masalahnya, yah walaupun sedikit. Selain itu dia jahat. Yah teman.. dia jahat . dia tidak akan segan-segan membuat musuhnya hancur dalam hal apapun. Ada yang bisa merubah sifatnya? Entahlah, semua orang pasti akan bilang 'tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa merubahnya'.

"ah.. masa kau yakin?kau tidak takut anakmu kenapa-kenapa?mm mm maksudku kris kan.." ucap lelaki paruh baya ini di ruangan kantor pribadinya. Karna dia merupakan persiden direktur dan pemilik perusahaan elektronik terkenal diseluruh penjuru korea dan china.

"haiish kau ini! Percaya saja padaku. Dia akan mengubahnya menjadi orang yang lebih baik" ucap seseorang diseberang sana. Oh ternyara si presiden direktur ini sedang menelpon.

"ah baiklah kalau begitu..aku akan menjaganya layaknya anakku" ucapnya sambil memegang telponnya .

"tentu saja kau harus Wu.. baiklah dia akan datang lusa kerumahmu. Sampai jumpa" cklek . balas seseorang yang sedang ditelponnya itu

"hah! dia selalu saja memutuskan telpon secara sepihak!".

.

.

.

At Exo Screen High school

-Semester baru-

.

.

"aduuh sial, baru masuk gini udah dikasi tugas ama tuh guru" ucap namja mungil manis bermata bulat bundar dengan note ditangan kirinya yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan dengan tulisan 'ruang guru' tersebut menatap notenya kembali lalu berdecak kesal. "aah susah gini deh kalo jadi ketua kelas" celotehnya lagi tak jelas.

**Brruuuk**

"awww.." ucapnya kesakitan karena tak sengaja ada seseorang yang menabraknya dari belakang.  
"aduuh jeosonghamnida.. aku tidak sengaja" ucap namja kecil berparas manis dan mempunyai bibir cherry yang sudah berada didepannya kini lalu membantunya bangkit .

"aah.. tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau sampai menabrakku?" tanyanya kepada si penabrak ini.

"aah jeosonghamnida. Aku sedang kebingungan mencari kelasku. Aku baru pindah hari ini" jawabnya sekali lagi dengan membungkukkan badannya dan memasang raut wajah menyesal.

"ooh begitu. Kalau begitu mari kubantu cari..mmm.."

"baekhyun inmida. Jeonen byun baekhyun inmida.. tapi apa tidak merepotkanmu?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan membentulkan ransel dipunggungnya agar lebih nyaman.  
"ah.. anyeong haseyo.. baekhyun-ssi. Jeonen Do kyungsoo inmida" sambil memegang name tagnya.

"bangapta kyungsoo-ssi" jawab baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. "oh iya ngomong-ngomong kelas berapa?." Jawabnya sambil melirik jam hitam ditangannya ini.

"kelas 2-B "jawab baekhyun yakin

"ahh. Kelas 2-B ? Kalau begitu kau sekelas denganku baekhyun-ssi. kajja" ucap kyungsoo bersemangat sambil menarik lengan teman barunya ini menuju kelasnya.

" ah iya panggil aku jangan seformal itu kyungsoo-ah . ayo kita berteman!" seru baekhyun sambil menyamakan langkah kyungsoo lalu menatapnya dan tersenyum manis ala baekhyun.

"okee baekhyun-ah." Ucap kyungsoo semangat.

"wuuuaaaaah! Mereka datang mereka datang" seru beberapa yeoja centil yang berjarak tidak jauh dari mereka.  
"huaaah iya mereka makin tampan saja. Aku hampir gila liburan musim panas ini gara-gara tidak bertemu mereka" sahut salah satu yeoja yang berpenampilan seperti toko aksesoris berjalan itu. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya pun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Sedangkan baekhyun? Hanya menatap mereka dengan wajah yang bingung.

"mereka itu siapa? Kok semuanya pada heboh sih kyung?" tanya baekhyun heran sambil melihat beberapa namja yang berjalan dari ujung koridor tetapi anehnya mereka seperti disambut meriah dan antusias oleh sebagian besar murid sma ini.

"ah.. mereka?" ucap kyungsoo sambil menunjuk kearah gerombolan murid yang mulai menutupi beberapa namja tampan itu.

"mereka itu prince of Exo Screen. 6 namja yang paling populer dan berkuasa di sekolah ini., kau... sebaiknya jangan sampai berurusan dengan mereka" jawab kyungsoo dengan raut wajah yang sulit dimengerti.  
"kenapa seperti itu?" baekhyun lagi-lagi masi bingung.

"aku akan menjelaskan sambil kita menuju kelas kita. Kajja" kyungsoo yang mulai berjalan sambil menarik tangan berjari lentik milik baekhyun.

"mereka itu memang tampan,populer dan kaya. Tapi mereka jahat kasar dingin dan bengis. Sudah beberapa anak yang keluar dari sekolah ini gara-gara berurusan dengan mereka. Dan parahnya yang keluar itu pasti hidupnya juga hancur" kyungsoo menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan ekspresi ngeri dan sedih secara bersamaan, sedangkan baekhyun hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali tanda terkejut dan heran.

"ahh ya ampun.. aku tidak tau kalau yang seperti ini bisa terjadi dikehidupan nyata, apalagi disekolah sebagus ini. Eh tapi kau tadi kalau tidak salah bilang 6 namja? Tapi sepertinya aku hanya melihat 4 namja" baekhyun yang bertanya sambil menghentikan langkahnya menghadap kearah kyungsoo.

"yah... kan mereka semua penguasa dan nakal pasti ada yang kita nanti telat" jawab kyungsoo dengan wajah meremehkan.

"4 namja tadi itu kalau tidak salah ada si Kim Jongdae atau Chen yang mempunyai perawakan agak pendek dengan wajah kotak dan dagu unta,dia itu anak dari pemilik beberapa wahana wisata yang terkenal di korea" jelas kyungsoo panjang lebar yang dibalas "ooh..mm begitu" oleh baekhyun.

"lalu ada si Oh Sehun lelaki tinggi berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut berwarna seperti permen dan ekspresi datar juga dingin adalah ciri khasnya. Dia adalah anak dari musisi dan artis terkenal Oh Tae Ju dan Oh Hye Rim. Lalu lelaki berkulit tan tadi itu dengan rambut coklat dan wajah mesumnya itu namanya adalah Kim Jongin aka Kai. Dia adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini kelas kita" kata kyungsoo yang menunjuk kelas dengan tulisan 'KELAS 2-B'. Lalu merekapun masuk kedalam kelas yang sudah mulai agak ramai.

"aku duduk dimana kyungsoo-ah?" tanya baekhyun bingung sambil memandang keseluruh penjuru kelas.

"ah kau duduk disampingku saja. Kebetulan itu kosong. Nanti setelah bel aku akan memperkenalkan kau pada anak-anak. Karna seosangnim sedang rapat". "jadi kau ketua kelas kyungsoo-ah?wuaaah daebak. Ah ayo jelaskan lagi yang tadi" perintah baekhyun bersemangat sambil menjatuhkan pantanya disebelah kyungsoo.

"mmm.. dan yang terakhir tadi itu khmm.. hmm yang agak tampan " kyungsoo yang menjelaskan mulai bersemu merah dan gugup.

"kau kenapa kyung?ayo jelaskan!" baekhyun yang heran mengibas-ibaskan tangannya didepan wajah kyungsoo.  
"ah.. nde nde.. yang terakhir tadi itu yang tidak terlalu tinggi dengan rambut hitam legam dan wajah tampan itu namanya Kim Junmyeon atau biasa dipanggil Suho dia yang terkaya. Dia pemilik perusahaan SS corp."kyungsoo menjelaskannya secara berlebihan dengan wajah berbinar-binar dan semangat yang bagus. "kau... jangan bilang kalau.. kau suka padanya! Katanya tadi mereka jahat dan harus dihindari!" ucap baekhyun menyadarkan lamunan kyungsoo.

"a-pa? Hah?mmm. .a-pa maksudmu?! Aku .. aku tidak suka!" elak kyungsoo yang bersemu merah dan membalikkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"suho itu memang juga nakal. Dia itu sombong . tapi dia dulu pernah memberiku sapu tangan ini" kata kyungsoo seraya memperlihatkan sapu tangan berukir SS diujungnya.

" dulu waktu aku jatuh dan menumpahkan semua jusku. Dia memberikan ini walaupun tanpa berkata apa-apa" kata kyungsoo malu-malu.

"tapi aku tentu tidak suka! Aku tidak mungkin suka! Dia itu kaya raya, sedangkan aku hanya orang biasa".

"ahh ya sudah kalau tidak suka ..tidak usah memerah begitu wajahmu kyungsoo-ah" kata baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

"oh iya aku ke parkiran dulu sebentar. Aku meninggalkan hapeku dimobil"kata baekhyun terburu-buru.

"kau bawa mobil? Apa perlu kutemani?". "iya aku bawa untuk hari ini saja. Tidak usah kyungsoo-ah aku bisa sendiri" jawab baekhyun yang mulai menghilang dari balik pintu kelas.

"hahhh! Dasar Naga gila! Lihat! Kita telat di semester baru kau tahu!. Bagaimana dengan penggemar-penggemarku?mereka pasti kecewa tdak sempat melihatku. Huh dasar kau ini! ck" omelnya panjang lebar dan orang yang disampingnya kini hanya memberikan ekspresi datar dan tidak peduli. "sudahlah kau diam Park Chanyeol! Jangan berisik,".

.

**.**

**CIIIIIITTTT...**

**.**

**.**

Tiba-tiba mobil yang mereka naiki mengerem mendadak. Lalu seketika itu juga dua penghuni mobil ini keluar untuk melihat apa yang sudah mereka tabrak –atau nyaris hampir menabrak-.  
"yak! Kau! Punya mata atau tidak?!" teriak salah satu lelaki tinggi berambut blonde dengan wajah luar biasa tampan.

"hah?! apa! Kau itu yang tak punya mata. Sunbaenim gila! Kau baru saja mau menbrakku kau tau!" balas namja manis ini tak mau kalah. Mereka yang tidak menyangka akan mendapat balasan seperti ini hanya melongo dan menatapnya makin kesal.

"sudahlah kris.. biar aku saja"ucap lelaki satunya yang juga sangat tinggi dengan rambut warna brown dark dengan kuping yang sangat unik.

"hei kau.. adik! Kenapa kau kurang ajar? Dan tidak sopan pada kami?" tanyanya dengan melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya.

"memangnya siapa kau!? Jelas-jelas kau yang bersalah!" 'wah dia unik!" pikir lelaki berambut brown ini.

"ya park Chanyeol! Jangan sok baik! Ayo kita pergi saja dan biarkan manusia tengil ini!". Ucap lelaki yang dipanggil kris ini.

"baiklah... kau akan selamat kali ini. Tapi tidak untuk setelahnya.. karna kau sudah berurusan dengan kami. Prince of exo screen!" ucapnnya dengan seringai tajam dan menakutkan.

**Dekk!**

'apa? Prince of exo? Apa iya mati aku' baekhyun kini pun hanya diam mematung setelah kepergian kedua orang yang menyebut dirinya prince of exo screen. "jangan bilang kalau dua namja yang belum dijelaskan kyungsoo adalah mereka?". Baekhyun mulai bicara sendiri dengan raut wajah takut. "aduuh luhan hyung.. help me".

.

.

-Tbc-

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca epep abal-abal saya ini.

ini masih pengenalan cerita dan masih belum semua member saya munculkan?

Salam kenal untuk semuanya..

Untuk yang belum keluar akan saya keluarkan di chap selanjutnya.. jadi mohon bantuannya dan doanya yaa

Review dari kalian sangat berati untuk keberlangsungan ff ini..

ada yang ingin crack pair?hehe

Kamsahamnida..! anyeong :D


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Better Person

Disclaimer : semua cast milik tuhan dan orangtuanya, tao milik saya *plak! . sedangkan epep ini atau cerita ini asli original susu murni nasional (what!) , ini milik saya muncul seketika dari benak saya**. So do not plagiat this FF**.

Genre : romantic / drama

Cast : all exo member and other

Hati-hati typo menghantui!. Cerita ngarang! Asli dari benak saye. Boy x boy . yaoi. warning yaoi!

**Semua Don't be silent readers! Jangan dibaca kalo gak suka ! do not plagiat! Do not copy paste! Hargai jerih payah kami para writer!**

Sekali lagi terima kasih **review**nya . dan terima kasih tidak menjadi silent readers .kamsahamnida

.

Silahkan membaca

.

.

Selamat menikmati

.

.

Selamat Datang di indomaret*abaikan

.

.

**Kediaman Wu**

Ruangan ini tidak penuh juga tidak begitu kosong,tertata dengan rapi, disetiap sudut ruangan terdapat berbagai bunga imitasi yang memadukan berbagai bentuk dan warna sehingga terlihat begitu indah,terlihat dari tengah ruangan terdapa led tv berukuran sangat besar lengkap dengan sound systemnya, ya ruangan ini yang sering disebut ruang keluarga walaupun jarang ada kegiatan berbau keluarga ditempat ini. Didepan led tivi terdapat sofa nyaman dengan Seorang namja tinggi berparas tampan dengan rambut blonde yang stylish sedang memfokuskan dirinya pada gadget yang diproduksi oleh perusahaan miliknya sendiri.

"maaf tuan kris.. ayah tuan memanggil anda. Sekarang beliau ada di ruang tamu" ucap seorang maid dengan menundukkan wajahnya sopan. "haiish. Mau apa sih appa?" kata sosok yang dipanggil kris ini kasar.

"maaf tuan, saya juga tidak tau. Tapi sepertinya ada seorang tamu. Tuan diharap segera menemui ayah tuan". Ucap maid ini dengan tetap menundukkan wajahnya.

Krispun berjalan kearah ruaang tamu "hah yasudah! Berhenti mengoceh! Pergi sana!". Balasnya kasar.

.

Diruang tamu kediaman Wu ini. Ada seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan lelaki muda yang berparas manis dengan kantung mata yang membuatnya seperti panda, saling bertukar sapa dengan ramah. "ah. Kau ternyata cukup lancar juga ya Tao berbahasa korea walaupun sedikit beraksen china" ucap lelaki paruh bayah yang sering disebut pak presdir ini dengan orang.

"ah ne pak presdir.. aku kan dulu sempat tinggal di korea selama 3 tahun." Sahut lelaki berparas panda ini dengan sesekali menunjukkan senyum indahnya.

"tidak usah memanggilku sperti itu. Panggil saja aku ahjussi Tao-ah" jawab tuan wu dengan memegang bahu Tao ramah.

"nee Wu ahjussi, memangnya anak ahjussi separah apa nakalnya? Sampai meminta bantuanku?". Lelaki yang dipanggil tao ini mulai membuka pembicaraan serius.

"semenjak eommanya pergi. Dia menjadi semakin dingin, kasar dan nakal." ujar tuan wu yang mulai merubah ekspresinya dingin.

"apa yang appa katakan?!" wah. Ternyata objek utama pembicaraan sudah muncul(?) di hadapan mereka.

Tao yang melihatnyapun hanya melirik kris dari atas kebawah. "ah kau ini mengagetkan saja Yifan!." Ucap tuan Wu kaget.

"terserah! Apa yang appa bicarakan? Dan apa ini?" tunjuk kris kasar pada lelaki manis yang mulai tidak terima diperlakukan kasar seperti ini.

"yak! Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'apa'? aku ini orang bukan barang!". Bentak tao yang dibalas tatapan tajam dari kris dan tatapan melongo dari tuan Wu.

"wah! Kau berani-beraninya membentakku eoh?! Ck dasar mata panda!". Balas kris dengan decak meremehkan.

"hhm..ehem.. sepertinya kalian sudah menikmati pertemuan ini. Hahaha" tuan wu terkekeh pelan dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"apa yang appa maksud!?. Sudah! Jelaskan siapa makhluk ini dan apa maunya kesini!"kris mulai geram. "yak! Dasar bodoh!". Tao mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"sudah-sudah berhenti.. Kris perkenalkan ini Huang Zi Tao. Kau panggil saja tao. Dia mulai sekarang akan tinggal dirumah ini dan bersekolah disekolahmu. Dia akan menemanimu mulai sekarang" jelas tuan wu yang ditanggapi tatapan tak percaya dari kris dan wajah malas dari tao.

"whaat!? Are you serious dad?! Sejak kapan appa memungut dan menampung orang?!" wah ternyata kris menanggapi hal ini berlebihan(?).

"hah? apa katamu?! Memungut dan menampung?! Dasar manusia sombong!" balas tao tak mau kalah.

"kris! Jangan seperti itu! Dan tao. Ini adahlah anak ahjussi. Wu Yi Fan. Kau bisa memanggilnya Kris gege. Mulai sekarang kau temani dia dan bimbing dia ya.."

"whatt? Membimbing? Appa sudah mulai tidak waras!" Kris benar-benar tidak setuju dan marah akan keputusan sepihak appanya.

"hahaha. Kau lihat kan? GEGE? Kau sepertinya butuh penanganan " jawab tao meremehkan dengan penekanan khusus pada kata Gege.

Tuan wu yang melihat pertengkaran kedua lelaki ini hanya terkekeh. 'sepertinya dia tertarik dengan sesuatu huang'. Batinnya dalam hati mengingat pembicaraannya tadi dengan ayah Tao.

**Flashback **

"_dia itu walaupun bisa wushu, dia sangat pemalu dan cengeng" ucap seseorang dari seberang sana. "mmm.. jadi begitu,tapi kau yakin dia dapat menangani kris?"Tuan wu yang menempelkan handphone dan menampakkan ekspresi khawatir._

"_kau tenang saja, dia pasti bisa. Oh iya.. jika dia menampakkan sisi lain dari dirinya maksudku jika dia tidak pemalu seperti biasa berarti dia sedang tertarik pada sesuatu." Ucapnya yakin._

**Flashback end.**

**.**

**.**

Exo Screen High School.

Didalam kelas yang dilengkapi AC beserta fasilitas sekolah lainnya, hanya terlihat beberapa murid yang sudah datang, karena melihat ini masih pagi.

"aduuh.. Bagaimana ini? Aku pasti tidak akan lama bersekolah disini!. Yang lebih parah bagaimana kalau aku meninggalkan dunia ini Kyungsoo-ah! Kemarin bahkan mobilku sudah baret-baret karena ulah suruhan manusia tiang itu!" celoteh lelaki berparas manis dengan jari lentik mirip yeoja ini yang ditanggapi raut wajah kasihan dengan sesekali menepuk pundaknya oleh lelaki yang dipanggil Kyungsoo.

"kau ini kasihan sekali baekhyun-ah, mangkanya jangan sembarangan membentak orang, tapi tenang saja aku akan mengajarimu caranya menghindari mereka, kau tau? Aku ini expert aku tidak pernah berurusan bahkan aku jarang berpapasan dengan mereka semenjak bersekolah disini." Ucapnya sembari menepuk dadanya bangga.

"haaiish! Bagaimana aku tidak membentak!? Aku hampir saja ditabrak mereka, eh tapi bagaimana caranya menghindari mereka?" tanya baekhyun antusias sambil memegang kedua tangan kyungsoo.

"kau harus memahami kebiasaan mereka, dimana dan kapan saja mereka menampakkan dirinya , aku sudah hafal. Selain itu mereka lebih sering menempati ruangan pribadi mereka itu." Ujar kyungsoo yakin.

"ah.. kau ini ternyata memang bersungguh-sungguh tentang tidak suka mereka dan menjauhinya." Kata baekhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran.

"tentu saja , ayo temani aku beli buku di koprasi sekolah," ajak kyungsoo yang mulai berdiri.

.

.

.

"aduuh.. kenapa kemarin aku masih jetlag dan tidak ingin sekolah?. Haah. .baeki jadi marah karena tidak menemaninya kemarin dan sekarang aku ditinggal dia!. Huaaah aku bingung harus kemana! " celoteh lelaki cantik dengan rambut blonde dan bibir mungil yang membuat beberapa yeoja maupun namja melihatnya tanpa mengedipkan mata.

"jeogiyo.. mm.. boleh aku bertanya?" tanya pada seorang namja tampan dengan rambut seperti permen dan wajah putih pucat namun sangaat tampan.

Lelaki yang sedang duduk santai dibawah pohon rindang sambil memasang earphonenya ini mulai merasa terganggu, namun dia hanya ingin diam tidak memperdulikan siapa dan apa yang ingin dibicarakannya, bahkan dia tidak menoleh untuk melihat si penanya. "jeogiyo.. aku hanya ingin bertanya dimana ruang guru?". Tanyanya sekali lagi berharap mendapat jawaban.

Lelaki yang merasa benar-benar diganggu inipun menoleh hendak memarahinya. Namun,.. seketika itu juga semuanya tertegun, dua-duanya diam menatap satu sama lain. Masing-masing mempunyai pikirannya tersendiri. Hingga salah satunya mulai sadar .

"mmm... jeosonghamnida. Aku ingin bertanya, dimana ruang guru?", tanyanya sekali lagi.

Yang ditanya mulai tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya. "hah? ck.. jangan menggangguku. Cari orang lain saja yang ingin diganggu. Pergin sana!" inilah kata yang pertama kali dilontarkan dengan wajah datar dan dingin luar biasa dan itu sukses membuat si penanya melongo heran.

"hah? kalau tidak mau jawab ya jangan marah-marah!. Yasudah maaf mengganggu.!" Akhirnya dia pun menyerah dan mencari seseorang yang sudi menjawab pertanyaan sepelenya.

"huh dasar tidak sopan!" gerutunya sambil berjalan menjauh.

"aku tidak ingin lagi bertemu denganmu Oh sehun!" ternyata si penanya sempat melirik name tag lelaki yang ditanyannya tadi.

"hmm.. dia menggerutu tapi masih bisa kedengaran! Dasar bodoh. Aku akan mengingatmu Xi Luhan" ternyata Oh sehun sama saja, dia juga mencuri pandang pada name tag Luhan saat bertatapan tadi.

Belum seberapa jauh luhan berjalan dia dapat melihat seseorang yang dapat menolongnya. Tanpa pikir panjang diapun berteriak memanggil dan berlari kearahnya "Baekiii..!" teriaknya semangat, yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dengan wajah kusut. "kau masih marah? Jangan begitulah baeki, temani aku keruang guru ne? Aku sudah lelah mencari bahkan aku sempat bertanya pada karang es yang tidak sopan". Jawab luhan panjang lebar sambil menunjuk kearah sehun.

Sedangkan seseorang yang dibilang karang es tadi? Dia hanya memasang wajah datar seperti biasa. Walaupun dia sempat mendengar kata karang es untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya. Setelah itu dia tidak dapat mendengar apapun dan tidak mau mendengar apapun  
"ck.. dasar! Senyumnya palsu! Jadi kau punya namjachingu Xi Luhan?" gumamnya pelan. Lalu pergi meninggalkan percakapan yang membahas dirinya.

"Hyung! Sshhhhtt... jangan bicara yang macam-macam tentangnya, kau tau? Dia itu prince of exo! Aiissh,, sudah cukup aku saja yang berurusan dengan mereka kau jangan ikut-ikut! Ayo kita ke ruang guru saja!" bisik baekhyun panjang lebar sambil sesekali melirik sehun takut. Sedangkan luhan? Dia hanya menatap baekhyun bingung.

"prince?... prince apa? Dan oh siapa temanmu ini?" tanya luhan bingung. lalu menoleh pada kyungsoo dan tersenyum manis.

"ah nanti aku jelaskan,ayo kita jalan! Ini teman sekelasku, Do kyungsoo namanya, dan kyungsoo ini Xi luhan, dia sepupuku dari china" Mereka pun melewati pagi yang panjang itu dengan berceloteh tentang 6 namja penguasa sekolah. dan luhan menanggapinya penuh arti. terutama saat baekhyun membahas Sehun.

_Jadi kau pria seperi itu? Karang es, kau sangat dingin. _

.

.

"bagaimana perusahaanmu Tuan Kim?" tanya seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedang duduk diantara paket makanan korea yang sangat banyak,maklumlah ini kan restoran korea termahal.

"sedang dalam keadaan baik, bagaimana dengan bisnismu Tuan Zhang?" seorang lelaki paruh baya yang dipanggil tuan Kim ini berbalas tanya pada rekannya.

"ah baik-baik juga, oh iya ayo kita kembali pada tujuan awal" tanyanya lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada sesosok lelaki muda tampan dengan rambut hitam legam. "Suho-ssi kudengar kau satu sekolah dengan Yixing ? wah itu akan mempermudah perkenalan kalian" ucapnya sekali lagi dengan memegang pundak seorang namja manis yang dipanggilnya Yixing.

"ne..." ucapnya singkat lalu menyantap lagi sushi yang ada dihadapannya dengan wajah acuh Sedangkan yixing hanya menghela nafas kecewa karena jawaban singkat dari Suho.

"sudahlah ayah, kami bahkan tidak kenal walaupun satu sekolah" jawab pemuda manis berlesung pipit .

"Suho.. kau jangan seperti itu. Pokoknya mulai sekarang kalian harus punya waktu lebih banyak," jawab Tuan Kim dengan raut wajah kesal pada sang anak.

"ck. Terserah! Semoga appa bahagia dengan perjodohan bodoh ini!" bisiknya tajam pada sang appa yang terdengar jelas oleh Yixing. Disuatu sudut hatinya yixing merasakan ada retakan , ah tapi itu sudah biasa pikirnya.

_Karna suatu hari hiuku akan berubah menjadi lumba-lumba, aku harap hari itu akan datang._

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

Review chap 3

"_dia memang troll. Tapi kau tau mungkin saja dia hanya butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang"_

"_ah jadi kau menemukan mainan barumu chanyeol? Tumben kau sangat menikmati hal ini?."_

"_dia benar, itu tidak mungkin. Dia itu straight"_

"_Yixing hyung, kau benar dijodohkan dengannya?"_

"_kau kenapa murung kyungie?"_

"_mulai besok kau akan mendapat guru privat jongin-ah. Berhenti melakukan hal konyol dan belajarlah!"_

"_aku pasti sudah gila! Kenapa aku harus menerima tawarannya!"_

_._

_._

_._

Anyeong Readers? Mmumumu *plak

Makasih banyak udah baca epep saya ini. Saya tau masih banyak hal geje disini.

Tapi saya akan sekuat tenaga(?) melanjutkannya.

Maafkan saya untuk sulay shipper. Ini sedikit yah? Next chap sya banyakin deh.

Maaaaaaaf maaaaf banget untuk chenmin sama kaisoo itu besok. Bener deh bener.

**Mohon reviewnya ya. Review kalian seperti bensin—seperti uang bagi fakir miskin—sseperti oase digurun sahara—seperti tao yang akan jadi pendampingku *diamuk massa.**

Jadi saye mohon sangat **Review**nya yah..

Gomawo chingu, peluk cium cetar membahana /bow/


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Better Person

Hati-hati typo menghantui!. Cerita ngarang! Asli dari benak saye. Boys love. warning yaoi!

Saya sangat buruk dalam hal EYD jadi mohon maap dengan segala kebesaran hati dan ampela(?) para readers untuk memahami kekurangan epep ini. mumumumu *plak

**Don't be silent readers!Don't like don't read! do not plagiat! Do not copy paste! **

Sekali lagi terima kasih **review**nya . dan **terima kasih tidak menjadi silent readers :*** .kamsahamnida

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

Rumah kediaman Wu tidak pernah seramai ini semenjak Tao memutuskan untuk membantu teman ayahnya dalam mengurus anaknya yang nakal. Dia tidak hanya diam disini, dia benar-benar mencari informasi sang naga Kris wu pada seluruh pelayan, entah itu kebiasaannya atau kejahatannya, kesukaannya dan apa yang paling dibencinya. Terakhir kali dia tahu bahwa Ibu Kris pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. ayah dan anak yang menyedihkan pikirnya, mungkin dia bersikap dingin dan jahat begini karna tidak ada peran ibu yang memberinya kasih sayang.

Sempat dia berfikir untuk memakai cara lembut namun segera sirna saat malam pertama dia tinggal disini dan dia merasa ingin mandi lalu semua kran mati saat dia sudah mencapai puncak acara mandinya. Dengan baju mandi yang ia kenakan dia keluar dengan banyaknya busa disekujur tubuh, belakangan dia tau bahwa semua air dimatikan karna perintah si naga gila itu.

"baiklah.. dia hanya akan bangun saat pelayan membangunkannya dan semua baju sudah harus disiapkan. Haah.. penderitaanmu dimulai Wu". Tao menggumam kebiasaan buruk kris dan menampakkan seringai jahat. Tao sebenarnya sedari tadi malam sudah memikirkan cara-cara untuk menakhlukkan keangkuhan kris dan merubah sifat nakalnya. Dia membuka pintu tuan muda dirumah ini dengan perlahan lalu memasang jam weker yang sudah disetel 6pagi dan itu sekitar 10menit lagi . Dengan kekehan jahatnya dia mengendap keluar dari kamar sang naga sebelum sebuah tangan mengenggamnya.

'aduh gawat! Dia bangun!' batin Tao memekik saat menyadari tangan Kris memegangnya. Namun sedetik kemudian Kris menariknya hingga kini posisi Tao berbaring disamping Kris

. atau lebih tepatnya berada didekapan sang naga gila ini. Tao melihat mata Kris masi tertutup, lalu bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal ini ?batinnya. beberapa detik kemudian muncul seringai jahat dari sudut bibir Kris. "apa yang kau fikirkan hingga berani mengusikku?eoh?" ucapnya tetap dengan mata tertutup. Tao tetap saja diam tak ingin menyahuti apapun perkataannya, dia terlalu sibuk dengan mengamati tekstur wajah Kris. Bibir yang sempurna ,kelopak mata yang indah, hidung mancung dan jangan lupa kulit mulusnya itu pasti lembut jika kusentuh. 'what! Kau sudah gila' Tao menggerutu dalam hati saat menemui dirinya tanpa sengaja memuji orang ini.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban Kris membuka matanya.

**DEG!**

'Apa ini! aku bahkan tidak tahu ada makhluk seindah ini dirumah. Matanya menarik sebagian dari diriku untuk mengorbankan apapun, bibir peachnya mengundangku untuk menyatukannya dengan milikku'.

**KRRINNG KRIINGG KRIINGG**

Akhirnya jam weker yang dipasang Tao menyelamatkan mereka berdua. Sontak Tao dan Kris menjauh satu sama lain dan kini Tao sudah berdiri disamping ranjang king size milik Kris.

"sudahlah! Kau bangun dan siapkan seragammu sendiri" ucap Tao tanpa memandang Kris karna kini wajahnya sudah dipenuhi semburat merah. Tak ingin Kris melihat kekonyolan wajahnya diapun melenggang keluar dari kamar Kris.

**When you feel my heat , look into my eyes. Its where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide.**

Suara dering hp Kris membuyarkan lamunanya lalu mengambil kasar handphonenya dan melihat tulisan 'TROLL' di Id pemanggilnya lalu mendesah kesal. "hn?"jawabnya ketus.

"apa hyung mau kujemput?aku akan melewati daerah situ" ucap seseorang diseberang sana.

Mendengar pertanyaan temannya dia sontak kaget, pasalnya dia dipaksa ayahnya untuk berangkat bersama Tao pada hari pertama disekolahnya krna mengingat dia baru dikorea."eh.. he tak u-sah" jawabnya sedikit tak lancar mengingat dia tak ingin teman-temannya tau bahwa ayahnya menyuruh seekor panda untuk mengurusnya.

"cih baiklah"

KLIK.

.

.

Terlihat sekali namja manis satu ini sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik,sangat tidak baik. wajahnya yang menekuk beberapa lipat dan jari-jarinya yang mengetuk meja berulang-ulang kali cukup membuktikan bahwa dia benar-benar sedang mendung. Dan jangan lupa namja berbola mata besar disampingnya, yang hanya bisa menatap temannya lelah.

"oh demi tuhan, berhentilah bersikap seperti kau akan dieksekusi mati Baekhyun.." ucap do Kyungsoo dengan memijat pelipisnya seakan dia sedang pusing berat.

"ya dan itu benar Kyungsoo-ah, aku memang akan dieksekusi. Kuharap kau benar dengan kenyataan mereka tidak kekantin saat istirahat pertama". Ucap Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo meminta keyakinan.

"ya,tentu sa..." ucapan Kyungsoo berhenti saat pandangan matanya menemukan beberapa namja yang baru datang dari ujung kantin yang disambut antusias oleh penghuni kantin "oh tidak" lanjut Baekhyun yang menoleh kearah belakang mengikuti apa yang tengah dipandang temannya ini hingga membuat matanya yang sudah besar semakin membesar.

"kyaaaaa...! lihat mereka tumben datang kekantin...kyaaa! tampan sekali".

"omoo..omoo.. lihat mereka, mana Kris sunbae,Chen dan Sehun? Aigoo tampannya" semua penghuni mulai tidak terkontrol(?). ada yeoja dan namja juga yang tidak hentinya menyuarakan hal-hal tidak penting ada juga yang mulai menatap mereka takut, yah mungkin saja mereka yang sudah pernah mendapat keusilan mereka.

Melihat siapa yang baru saja memasuki kantin,sontak membuat suasana Baekhyun makin bertambah buruk. Kyungsoo yang melihat temannya mulai membenarkan posisi Baekhyun kembali menatapnya dan itu membuat Baekhyun membelakangi acara 'jumpa fans' itu. "Kyungsoo, sampaikan pada eomma dan appa aku mencintai mereka, dan kau adalah teman yang baik. Selamat tinggal" ujar Baekhyun pasrah.

"yakk! Apa-apaan kau! Baeki...kau jangan bicara bodoh. jika sudah terlanjur berurusan begini. Kau harus menghadapinya. Kau sepertinya bukan namja yang mudah menyerah baek" ucapan Kyungsoo mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun dan menyemangatinya sembari memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu seperti mendapat sedikit semangat, pukulan kecil dan sempat merutuki dirinya yang bertingkah seperti pengecut. "kau benar kyung! Aku harus melawannya! Cih..! menghadapi tiang listrik saja apa susahnya". Ujar Baekhyun yakin dengan mengepalkan tangannya dan menngangkatnya sejajar dada.

"susah kurcaci... kau bisa terkena sengatan listrik nantinya" seru suara bass yang menginterupsi acara mereka berdua dari belakang dengan membuat nadanya selembut mungkin .

**DEG**

'oh tidak! Jangan suara ini lagi!' batin Baekhyun mulai merasa ketakutan. Lain lagi dengan Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi menatap dengan mata 0.0 punyanya.

"menolehlah bebek... hadapi tiang listrik ini"panggilnya lagi dengan suara yang tetap dibuat lembut dan seringai yang (sok) ramah.

Baekhyun yang mengingat sedikit saran temannya tadi mulai mengumpulkan keberaniannya sedikit demi sedikit kemudian menoleh kesumber suara.

"a..pa! a-pa maumu!?" bentaknya mencoba menakuti seseorang didepannya kini.

'sial! Apa maksud wajahnya itu! Kenapa begitu manis! Oh tidak aku sudah gila, dia tidak manis!' beberapa argumen mulai bermunculam dibenak pemuda dengan rambut brown darknya ini, sedetik dua detik tiga detik hingga beberapa detik setelahnya pemuda tampan ini masih diam.

Melihat reaksi musuhnya ini Baekhyun mulai mengumpulkan kepercayaan dirinya dan meyakini bahwa si musuh kini sedang ketakutan. "ada apa heum!? Kau belum puas membuat mobilku berantakan!? Sudah sana jangan ganggu hidupku!" bentakannya kini cukup keras dan lancar dibanding tadi dan diikuti beberapa tatapan heran, takut ,takjub dan beberapa pandangan 'apa dia sudah gila?' dari penjuru kantin.

Dan sukses membuat Chanyeol kembali sadar dari lamunan bodohnya "ooh.. sepertinya kau sudah mulai berani eoh? Baiklah.. sepertinya kita akan bermain lebih lama..oh upss mian, aku tidak sengaja,hahaha". Jawab chanyeol dengan menumpahkan minuman Baekhyun tepat di dicelananya dan meminta maaf dengan wajah innocentnya.

"yaak apa yang kau lakukan?! Berhentilah bertingkah seperti penguasa!" bentak Baekhyun dengan ancang-ancang ingin menghajar orang didepannya ini sebelum Kyungsoo mencoba menahan tangan Baekhyun dan membisikkan kata-kata untuk tetap tenang.

"bro.. ada apa ini?" tanya si pemilik kulit tan Kai yang kemudian menghampiri hyungnya ini. Chen dan Suho kemana? Suho sedang sibuk memesan makanan dan menyerobot antrian tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Wow. .jadi ini mainanmu? Manis juga eoh?" ujar Kai yang sudah berada disamping Chanyeol.

"diam kamjjong! Kau menggoda mainanku" Chanyeol menatap Kai tajam merasa tidak suka mainannya digoda.

"yaa.. yakk! Apa maksudmu dengan mainan? bodoh! Kau benar.. benarr.. chanyeol! Aarghhh!" bentak Baekhyun geram dengan mengepalkan tangannya sejajar kewajah tampan chanyeol, nampaknya dia sudah mencapai batas.

"sudah sudah baeki.. kita pergi saja" Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mencoba menenangkan temannya ini yang malah dipandang Kai dengan wajah dan smirk yang mengerikan

"tapi sepertinya temannya lebih manis, pasti lembut dan empuk(?)" Kai membuka suara dan melirik Kyungsoo dengan smirknya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tidak percaya atas apa yang didengarnya barusan, dia seperti om-om girang batinnya. "what!? Kau gila!, sudahlah ayo baeki kita pergi." Kemudian Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun yang sedang bertatapan tajam dengan chanyeol.

'apa-apaan dia! Tatapannya begitu... ah tidak! Berhenti berfikir bodoh chanyeol! Fikirkan wanita seksi dengan bikini... ya..yaa.. bikini' batin chanyeol kembali mengadakan perang dengan sisi baik dan buruknya. Atau mungkin dengan sisi buruk dan buruknya. Setelah memikirkan bikini dia sedikit menampakkan smirknya.

"hah! sudahlah! Aku bisa gila berhadapan denganmu!" bentak Baekhyun yang kemudian telah ditemukan hilang bersama temannya do Kyungsoo.

"sampai jumba baby...!" seru Kai yang sudah senyum-senyum dan menampakkan smirk mesumnya. Kyungsoo sedikit mendengar seruan Kai yang kemudian bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

"yah.. Luhan hyung, mulai sekarang kau makan dikantin bersama kita saja. Dan kalau kemana-kemana jangan sungkan ajak kita" ucap lay lembut sembari menyeruput jus jeruknya kembali.

"iya Yixing benar, kau kan baru disini. Nanti kau kesasar lagi seperti waktu itu" lanjut Xiumin tanpa menatap langsung pada namja cantik bermata rusa ini namun lebih memperhatikan roti moccanya yang ingin dia makan dan kemudian menyobek bungkusnya.

Luhan kembali pada pandangan matanya menyapu beberapa sudut kantin.

"hei itu disudut kantin sana kenapa berisik sekali?,seperti ada yang bertengkar. Duh, aku tidak bisa lihat lagi gara-gara banyak siswa berdiri mengantri makanan disebelahnya." Luhan berkata-kata sambil sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya kearah kejadian Baekhyun-Kyungsoo-chanyeol-Kai , hanya saja Luhan tidak tahu karna pandangannya terhalang. Mungkin kalau dia tahu, dia akan berhadapan dengan chanyeol lalu sedetik kemudian menangis.

"yah kau tau.. sepertinya ulah prince-prince itu. Kau tau kan Luhan, yang selama tadi pagi kita bahas,iya kan Yixing?" kata Xiumin lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yixing dan bertanya.

Yixing yang mendengar sontak terkejut mengingat kejadian tadi malam bersama keluarga Suho. Dan kenyataan bahwa dia sedang dalam perjodohan. "uhuk..uhuk! apa? Eh..iya mungkin".

"kau kenapa sih? Kau tau. Kau aneh dari tadi pagi" tanya Xiumin yang sadar akan tingkah laku temannya ini.

"iya, kau kenapa? Walaupun aku baru kemarin mengenalmu dan Xiumin. Tapi hari ini kau memang aneh" lanjut namja pemilik mata rusa ini.

"aku..aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit kurang tidur. Kalian tahu.., tadi malam aku begadang mempelajari gerakan tari baru untuk festival sekolah nanti" jawab Yixing berbohong, namun dia sedikit berharap teman-temannya akan percaya. Setelah menatap beberapa lama Luhan dan Xiumin mengangguk mengerti.

"kenapa dia sepertinya melihat kearah kita terus ya?" tanya namja berpipi chubby tiba-tiba yang mengarahkan pertanyaannya kepada teman-teman disampingnya dengan tatapan heran.

"eh,iya.. bukankah itu Suho salah satu prince dan yang terkaya itu? Aku jadi takut" setelah mendengar perkataan Luhan yang sedikit blak-blakkan karna mengingat adik sepupunya, Baekhyun yang sudah nasibnya diambang maut karna berurusan dengan mereka. Xiumin membalikkan badannya menatap Luhan. "yah..kita kan tidak melakukan apa-apa, santai saja" Xiumin mencoba menenangkan. Lalu dimana Yixing? Yixing sibuk menenangkan hatinya yang gugup-takut-senang secara bersamaan.

"nanti kau pulang denganku!." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Xiumin membuat mereka berdua mendongak langsung.

_Tatapannya dingin tapi entah dari sudut manapun aku melihatnya, dia seperti musim semi._

"aapa? Siapa?" Luhan yang kaget karna mendapati seseorang yang sedang berbicara entah kepadanya atau kepada Yixing dan Xiumin ini adalah salah satu penguasa sekolah.

"bukan kau! Tapi dia" Suho mengarahkan kepalanya kearah Yixing duduk.

_Dia bicara padaku. Aku tau itu bukan keinginannya, tapi entahlah aku hanya senang._

"eh, iya Suho-ssi? Memangnya kenapa?" Yixing mencoba selembut dan semanis mungkin, tapi bodohnya dia mengeluarkan pertanyaan tidak bermutu.

"ck! Banyak omong! Appamu memintaku mengantarmu kekantornya pulang sekolah" Suho menjawabnya ketus dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"sebenarnya ada apa?"bisik Xiumin pelan dengan wajah bingungnya. Dan hanya dianggapi bunyi "ssssttt" dan satu telunjuk tangan Yixing menyentuh bibir.

"ah baiklah, terima kasih Suho-ssi" balas Yixing sambil membungkukkan wajahnya. Kemudian dia tanpa sengaja melanjutkan kalimat yang akan dirutukinya seumur hidup.

"apa kau mau bergabung bersama kami?" .'SIAL! Kenapa aku menanyakan ini. Bodoh!' Yixing benar-benar menyesali perkataannya.

"cihh! Jangan besar kepala Yixing-ah.. kalau bukan perjodohan sialan ini , aku mana sudi berbuat ini! Cih!" **JLEB **. baiklah Yixing, kau memang sudah seharusnya menyesali ucapanmu. Perkataan Suho barusan memang tidak lantang, tapi cukup membuat Xiumin dan Yixing mendengarnya jelas.

"ap..apa, apaa? Siapa yang dijodohkan?". Entah sekarangg siapa yang sedang bertanya, baik Xiumin dan Luhan hanya mampu menampakkan ekspresi terkejut dan mulut menganga.

"cih! Tidak berguna aku bicara pada kalian!, kau tunggu aku diparkiran. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti telat!". Bentak Suho kemudian melenggang pergi dari kantin.

"Yixing.. cepat jelaskan apa maksudnya perjodohan tadi?" Xiumin melipat kedua tangannya dan memberi tatapan menuntut pada sang sahabat.

"kalau kau tak mau menjelaskannya karna ada aku, aku bisa pergi atau menutup telingaku Yixing-ah" ujar Luhan dengan menutup kedua telinganya.

Yixing yang melihat itu sedikit merasa bersalah dan tidak enak pada Luhan, sebenarnya dia akan memberitahukan pada kedua orang ini. Yahh.. walaupun baru mengenal Luhan sebentar, tapi dia merasa sudah mempercayainya. "tidak Luhan hyung, cepat atau lambat pasti semua orang akan tau. Sebenarnya aku dijodohkan dengan Suho".

"MWOOOO?!" keduanya berteriak kencang dan sontak seluruh penjuru kantin menoleh pada mereka.

"ssssssttt. Diamlah, setidaknya aku tak ingin berita ini cepat terdengar. Kau ingat semalam aku bilang pergi dengan appaku?" keduanya mengangguk bersamaan. Kemudian Yixing melanjutkannya "nah saat itulah, aku dan Suho dipertemukan dan kami dijodohkan. Aku tau ini gila, bahkan Suho saja tak menyukaiku maupun akrab denganku sebelumnya. kami bahkan hanya beberapa kali bertemu diacara appa kami"

"yah.. tapi kau kan suka diaa sejak kelas satu" Xiumin berkata enteng . "Xiumin!" Yixing memukul pelan temannya dan merutukinya karna membongkar rahasia besarnya dan Xiumin hanya meringis dan memberi tatapan ' hehe mianhee'.

"tapi sebenarnya aku juga sadar sih. Kau tau? Sikapmu tadi sangat gugup saat bersamanya" Luhan memberi tanggapannya.

"astaga.. apa aku terlalu mudah ditebak?" Yixing memijit pelipisnya pelan. "tentu saja..."sahut mereka berdua.

"baiklah ayo kita kekelas saja, dan jangan lupa nanti istirahat kedua kita harus ke ruang musik. Kajja. Eh aku mau ke perpustakaan sebentar ne. Mengurus kartu anggotaku." Ucap Xiumin yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari dua temannya lalu kemudian berlari kecil kearah perpustakaan.

.

.

.

" bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengan lelaki macam dia disekolah bagus ini?haaah..aku tak habis fikir" Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menggerutu sejak pertemuan hebohnya tadi bersama chanyeol.

"yah. Kau benar! Dan si playboy jongin itu benar-benar mesum!"balas Kyungsoo dengan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kecil.

"kita masuk lubang buaya Kyungsoo-ah". "yaaah...kau benar baek." Ucapnya setuju

"hhhhahhh" mereka berdua menghela nafas pasrah bersamaan.

"wah apa-apaan ini? Kalian sedang meratapi nasib atau bagaimana?" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan menyedihkan mereka.

"ah minseok hyung,Yixing hyung sudah datang dan, waah. . .ada Luhan hyung, kenapa kesini hyung?" ujar Kyungsoo dengan mengabsen nama mereka satu persatu

"mereka mengajakku kesini, eh baeki.. kau kenapa kesini? Kau juga ikut ekskul musik ?" jawab Luhan yang sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang adik sepupu tercinta.

"ya.. begitulah hyung" jelas Baekhyun bosan dan tidak bersemangat.

"kalian seperti sedang mengalami hal buruk? Ada apa? Apa kalian diare bersamaan? Yaaak appo Yixing,kenapa kau memukulku?" minseok meringis kesakitan saat kepalanya dijitak oleh sang sahabat.

"kau ini min hyung!. Kenapa kyungie? Dan siapa temanmu ini yang ternyata sudah mengenal Luhan hyung, perkenalkan pada kami, oh ini aneh" Yixing bingung kenapa Luhan yang notabene siswa baru malah mengenal teman Kyungsoo.

"ah ya.. kenalkan ini Baekhyun teman sekelasku dia juga baru pindah. Dan Luhan hyung itu adalah sepupunya" jelas Kyungsoo dengan mencoba sedikit semangat.

"astaga, dunia ini sempit yah.. oh ya! bagaimana kalo kita bersama pergi ketaman sekolah sembari menenangkan fikiran karna semuanya sedang dalam suasana buruk atau sekedar memberikan tour gratis pada dua anak baru ini , otte?" tawar Xiumin dengan menarik turunkan sebelah alisnya. Dan betul saja mereka semua terlihat setuju.

"yah itu bukan ide yang buruk. Kajja! Sebelum waktu istirahat semakin menipis" ajak Luhan sembari menautkan tangannya pada lengan Baekhyun dan menariknya lembut.

.

.

Taman EXO SCREEN memang yang paling indah diantara semua taman sekolah lainnya, ada beberapa pohon rindang sebagai tempat berteduh dan juga ada beberapa tempat duduk nyaman disudut-sudut tamannya, namun para gerombolan Xiumin dan kawan-kawan, mereka lebih memilih pohon rindang yang lumayan besar disalah satu sudut taman yang agak jauh dari siswa-siswa berkumpul seperti biasa.

"aah... jadi kalian berdua sudah dengan lancar berurusan dengan mereka? Bersemangatlah, bukan artinya sudah kiamat" ujar Luhan menyemangati kemudian diangguki oleh Xiumin dan Yixing.

"tapi itu seperti akhir dari kisah kita disekolah ini" balas Kyungsoo melemah.

"yaaah... mereka memang benar-benar ahli menghancurkan hidup orang" lanjut Baekhyun yang sudah sedari tadi menatap sendu rumput hijau dibawah mereka.

"yah begitulah, bukan kalian saja bahkan sekarang Yixing dijodohkan dengan hmmmp!" kali ini Luhan dengan lancar meloloskan satu informasi penting yang langsung dibekap oleh Yixing .

"mwooooo?" teriak Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

_Bilang jika ini hanya gurauan!. ah Kyungsoo. .apa yang kau harapkan? Tentu saja Yixing. Dia kaya dan sempurna._

Wajah Kyungsoo bahkan sudah lebih sendu dari pada masalah bersama prince of exo itu, namun dia mencoba memasang wajah sedikit penasaran.

"yaak! hyung! Kau dan Xiumin hyung memang benar-benar" Yixing mennggelengkan kepalanya sedikit. Tidak percaya akan apa yang sudah dilakukan sahabat barunya ini. Dia bahkan sudah menemukan dua temannya keceplosan dua kali dalam sehari.

"yaaah... maaaf, katamu cepat atau lambat semua orang akan miaan" Luhan menyengir dan menampakkan gigi putihnya. Yixing hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya dan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Yixing hyung, kau benar dijodohkan dengannya? Dengan Suho 3-B salah satu penguasa sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun menyelidik mencoba mencari jawaban,

"yah... benar, setidaknya kalian jangan bicara pada siapapun sebelum berita ini menyebar dengan sendirinya. Dan itu juga berlaku padamu Xiumin hyung dan Luhan hyung" Yixing memberi titah pada mereka semua dan dijawab anggukan mengerti oleh semuanya.

"kalau kufikir apa munngkin chanyeol menyukaimu baek?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba yang sukses membuat semua orang menoleh padanya tak terkecuali Baekhyun yang sudah mendelik tdak percaya.

"hey! Mana mungkin hyung! Dia mau membunuhku dan sekarang kau bilang dia suka padaku? It's Impossible" jawab Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh.

"dia benar, itu tidak mungkin. Dia itu straight" jawab lay sekenanya.

"iya dia itu memang playboy tapi pacar-pacarnya hanya yeoja" lanjut Xiumin. Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh. Dia, entah kenapa seperti merasa kecewa. Apa dia kecewa karna chanyeol straight?.

_Kufikir aku merasakan ada obat pencahar diperutku, atau mungkin aku sudah tidak waras. Sungguh! Mungkin aku sudah gila karna kecewa akan hal ini-baekhun-_

"hei itu bukannya Tao?" tanya Luhan pada diri sendiri yang tengah memandang namja manis berambut hitam gelap yang sedang duduk sendirian disalah satu kursi taman agak jauh dari mereka dan nampaknya sedang bosan karna dia hanya menatap tanah lalu menatap sekeliling lalu kembali menatap tanah dan mengayun-ngayunkan kakinya pelan. Khas sepeerti orang tidak punya kerjaan.

"heh? Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun heran lalu menoleh mengikuti arah pandang Luhan.

"TAAAOOO! TAOOO! KESINI" teriak Luhan pada namja bermata panda itu dan melambai-lambaikan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya menyentuh sudut bibirnya sperti membentu pengeras suara.

"wuaaah! Luhan JIE JIE?" balas Tao bersemangat yang tidak mengindahkan tatapan aneh dari siswa lainnya. kemudian berlari kearah Luhan yang kini mendeathglare Tao karna panggilan jie jie tadi. sedangkan yang lainnya hanya semakin kebingungan melihat acara pertemuan mereka.

"yak!taaooh! jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Aku namja araa?!" perintah Luhan pada Tao yang sudah didekatnya.

"Tapi kau kan memang cantik jie. Awww appo !. Arraaseoo arrasseo.. ge. Aku tak tau kalau akan bertemu denganmu secepat ini. Saat aku tau akan ke korea, aku memang ingin bertemu dengan gege. Tak kusangka akan semudah ini" jelas Tao panjang lebar sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang barusan menerima jitakan sayang dari gegenya.

"iya aku ju.."

"eheem eheeem" potong Baekhyun dan Xiumin yang merasa diacuhkan mereka.

Melihat itu Tao sontak menunduk malu. Terang saja dia malu dan takut pasalnya dia sudah teriak dan menghampiri mereka tanpa sopan santun dan malah mengacuhkan mereka. Hal ini membuat Tao menundukkan wajahnya lebih dalam dan khawator jika mereka marah.

"tak usah takut manis..dan Luhan hyung perkenalkan dia" Baekhyun menatap Tao dan menyadari bahya namja manis ini sedang gugup dan merasa tak nyaman.

"ah iyaa aku hampir lupa pada kalian, teman-teman perkenalkan ini huang zi Tao hobaeku di sekolahku di china. Dia imut seperti panda kan? Heheh" jelas Luhan sambil terkekeh kecil dan mencubit pelan pipi Tao yang bahkan tidak chubby.

"aissh ge! Appo.. anyeong haseyo joenen huang zi Tao inminda, aku dikelas 1-A" ucap Tao ramah sambil menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"ah anyeeoong, aku Byun Baekhyun Inmida. Kelas 2-B" baekhyun memberikan senyum manisnya pada namja manis yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan polos secara bersamaan.

"joenen Zhang Yixing Inmida , aku juga china lo . aku dikelas 3-A bersama dua orang konyol ini". Sambil menunujuk Xiumin dan Luhan yang ditanggapi dengusan sebal dari mereka berdua.

"Joenen Kim Minseok Inmida, kau bisa memanggilku Xiumin "

"joenen Do Kyungsoo inmida kelas 2-B jadi aku sekelas dengan bebek ini"

"yaaak! Dasar belo"

"anyeoongg semua.. banggapta" balas Tao ramah kemudian kembali membungkuk kecil.

"chaa... duduk disini Tao-ah" ajak Baekhyun ramah sambil menepuk-nepuk rumput lembut disampingnya. Tao yang melihatnya kembali tersenyum senang karna dia sudah punya teman walau baru masuk sekolah dan baru saja pindah di negara orang, mengingat orang yang baru ditemuinya dan kini tinggal bersama adalah orang menyebalkan 'huh! Kris naga jelek! Menyebalkan' batin Tao meningat kejadian kemarin.

"eh iya Tao, kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Luhan memulai percakapan.

"aku sekarang tinggal di naga, eh.. maksudku aku tinggal di rumah teman appaku" Tao kembali merutuki dirinya yang tak sengaja mengingat Kris wu barusan sehingga mendapat tatapan heran dari para hyungdeulnya.

"ooh.. bagaimana disana? Kau betah?" Luhan kembali bertanya karna dia merasa khawatir terhadap didi kesayangannya ini yang kini berada di negeri orang dan tanpa ada keluarga.

"iyaah.. Wu Ajusshi ramah dan menyenangkan. Beda dengan anaknya, sangat menyebalkan. Kau tau ge dia juga sekolah disini" jelas Tao yang sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya lucu mengingat kembali Kris wu yang menyebalkan.

"heh? Memangnya siapa Tao?" kini pertanyaan itu berasal dari namja manis bermata belo Kyungsoo.

"yah mungkin kau tidak akan tau. Namanya wu yi fan atau Kris dia kelas 3-B" jelasnya enteng yang tanpa dia sadari bahwa kini semua pandangan teman barunya menampakkan ekspresi terkejut seperti berkata 'hah?yang bener aja?'.

"MWOOOO?" kali ini teriakan Xiumin yang terdengar .

"kenapa ge? Ada yang salah?" tanya Tao yang heran melihat gege barunya memasang tampang tak percaya.

"eheem ehem.. asal kau tau saja panda.. Kris yang kau bilang itu adalah salah satu penguasa sekolah ini. Prince of exo adalah julukan dari dia dan teman-temannya. Mereka...err berbahaya" jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar yang diikuti anggukan setuju dari lainnya.

"mwoo? Prince?penguasa?" Tao tetap tak mengerti. Lalu mereka secara bergantian menjelaskan apa itu prince of exo beserta semua membernya dan segala kenakalan mereka sampai pada Kyungsoo menjelaskan Chen "apalagi yang bernama jongdae atau Chen itu. Aiisssh dia itu troll sejati!. Kau lihat diujung sana? Lelaki yang menumpahkan jus lalu mengambil bekal yeoja disana? Itu belum seberapa. Dia itu seperti mempunyai kebahagiaan sendiri saat menjahili".

Xiumin melihat seorang namja diujung sana, tertawa keras menunjukkan rasa senangnya atas apa yang diperbuatnya.

_Aku yakin sebenarnya dia baik._

"dia memang troll. Tapi kau tau mungkin saja dia hanya butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang" gumam Xiumin tanpa memindahkan arah pandangnya pada Chen. Mendengar gumaman kecil Xiumin yang terasa jelas mengundang kecurigaan lainnya.

"Xiumin ge, kenapa kau bisa bilang seperti itu?" tanya Tao polos.

"ah, tidak. Maksudku semua orang pasti punya sisi baik." Elak Xiumin. Mengingat kenyataan tadi siang di dekat perpustakaan.

**FLASHBACK ON**

** "**apa yang kau tunggu heuh? Cepat pergi bodoh!" bentak namja bersuara emas dengan dagu indah dan salah satu tindikan anting di kuping kirinya pada seorang namja yang secara tiba-tiba diambil paksa dasinya karna melihat ada guru yang akan lewat. "tapii..itu dasi..". ucapnya secara terbata-bata. Sebenarnya dia sangat tidak ingin menyahuti, tapi jika kenyataannya dasi yang kini sudah dipasang dileher namja didepannya membuat dia sedikit kesal. "diam! Jika dasi ini sudah melekat ditubuhku berarti ini milikku! Sudahlah, jangan membantah! Aku sedang tak ingin dihukum guru. Pergi sana!" bentaknya sekali lagi sambil mendorong namja didepannya ini.

Dibalik pintu perpustakaan Xiumin melihat dan mendengar betapa mengenasnya nasib lelaki dasi dan jahatnya seorang Chen. Kemudian tak lama dia melihat Chen mengangkat telfonnya.

"yeoboseyo? Ah appa.. tak pulang lagi? Mwo? ditambah 2 bulan lagi? Cih! Arraseo."klik. dia memandang handphonenya kesal. Kemudian bergumam kecil. "mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan lupa jika punya anak. Ck! Menyedihkan!" tatapannya berubah sendu. Xiumin merasakan adanya perasaan sedih saat melihat seorang itu menundukkan kepalanya sendu. Kemudian Xiumin berbalik menghadap arah berlainan. "dia tidak sekeras apa yang aku fikirkan" gumamnya kecil kemudian berbalik lagi mencoba untuk keluar dari perpustakaan.

**BBBUUUK**

"Jeongsohanmida.. jeonmal jeongsohanmida" ucap Xiumin berkali-kali sambil membungkukkan badannya tanpa melihat siapa yang sedang ditabraknya. Kemudian Xiumin berjongkok memunguti kertas fotokopian untuk bahan belajarnya yang sudah berserakan dibawah.

"cih! Pakai matamu kalau jalan!" ucap lelaki yang menabraknya sembari membantu memunguti kertas Xiumin. Saat melihat tangan seseorang yang membantunya dia mencoba mendongak ingin melihat siapa yang sedang membantunya dan secara tidak sengaja menabraknya.

**DEG**

_saat kukatakan waktu hanya bisa berhenti saat kiamat. Aku akan mengatakan itu salah. Wajahnya seperti bunga sakura di musim dingin. Tatapannya.. aku bahkan rela membayar berapapun untuk melihatnya lagi. –Chen-_

_bila saat aku katakan dia mengerikan. Dia memang mengerikan. Aku bahkan tak dapat menolong detak jantungku sekarang. Aku seperti terkena stroke –Xiumin-_

"Kauu..a—aku ..aku minta maaf. Dan terima kasih telah membantuku" Xiumin bahkan tak bisa mengontrol apa yang keluar dari mulutnya sekarang.

Mendengar lelaki manis didepannya ini bicara membuat dia sadar dari lamunannya. Lalu dia segera berdiri mengangkat kertas yang sudah dipungutnya beberapa, kemudian menjatuhkannya kembali. "kau sudah menabrakku dan ingin aku membantumu? Cih" ucapnya kasar kemudian berjalan menjauhi Xiumin yang diam membeku dibawah.

_Hanya saja sikap itu menurutku lebih benar. Dari pada mencoba jadi orang baik, yang bahkan tak akan pernah diperhatikan siapapun. –Chen-_

"kau bukan orang brengsek. Hanya saja kau mencoba untuk menjadi brengsek" gumam Xiumin sambil menatap punggung Chen yang menjauh.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Sampai kapan kau mau diam disini?" tanya Lay yang segera membuyarkan semua tayangan yang masih tersimpan rapi dalam kotak memori Xiumin.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tak pernah baik saat kejadian tadi siang di taman. Mengingat bahwa suatu hari nanti Yixing akan menjadi pendamping sah Suho. Walau sebenarnya Kyungsoo tak pernah benar-benar kenal dengannya namun menyukai sunbaenya secara diam-diam sejak dulu membuatnya merasakan sesak , merasakan apa yang dinamai cemburu dan patah hati.

"kau kenapa murung kyungie?" tanya teman sebangkunya ,Baekhyun yang khawatir sejak tadi temannya itu hanya diam dan tak banyak merespon perkataannya.

"ah ? apa? Tidak baek. Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa" elaknya sekali lagi.

"Kyungsoo-ah kau diapnggil kepala sekolah sekarang" ucap salah satu yeoja dengan name tag Yoona itu dari dekat pintu kelas.

"mwoo? Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Kyungsoo pada wakil ketua kelasnya ini.

"molla.. aku hanya dipesankan untuk memanggilmu" jawabnya dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

.

.

**TTOOK TTOK TTOOK**

"yah silakan masuk" jawab lelaki paruh baya ini saat mendengar suara ketukan dari luar. "ah Kyungsoo-ssi silakan duduk" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum dan mempersilahkan siswa yang sengaja dipanggilnya tadi ini.

"Jeongsohamnida Sosaengnim. Ada apa memanggil saya?" Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajah khawatir dan takutnya saat tiba-tiba dipanggil kesini.

"jangan takut. Aku kesini bahkan ingin meminta bantuanmu" jawab kepala sekolah exo screen ini dengan senyum ramah.

Entah saat mendengar perkataan kepala sekolahnya ini dia sudah merasa akan ada hal buruk selain hukuman. "bantuaan?bantuan apa?"

"aah.. itu aku ingin kau.." ucapannya terhenti saat mendengar pintu dibuka dari arah luar tanpa mengetukknya sekalipun.

**CKLEK **

"aiish kau ini! Ketuk saat mau masuk! Aku sudah memberitahumu ratusan kali anak nakal" bentak sang kepala sekolah ini pada seorang siswa yang sudah secara lancang langsung masuk ruangannya ini. Bahkan dari penampilannya kau bisa menilai dia anak nakal dengan sekali pandang. Blazer merah Exo screen yang ditekuk sesiku, dua kancing kemeja teratas yang tak dikancing, topi hitam yang ujungnya terbalik kebelakang dan jangan lupa akan kemejanya yang sudah keluar dari dalam celana seragamnya.

"aish appa, mianhe" jawab namja bername tag Kim Jongin itu sekenanya.

"terserahlah, dan sekarang duduk" tunjuk sang kepala sekolah pada bangku disebelah Kyungsoo. 'oh tuhan kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan dia'. Batin Kyungsoo saat dia tahu bahwa yang masuk adalah anak kepala sekolah Kim Jongin. Dia benar-benar akan berlari dari ruangan ini jika saja tidak ada kepala sekolah didepannya sekarang. Malapetaka adalah hal yang dianggap Kyungsoo terjadi saat bertemu dengan mereka.

Jongin menoleh pada manusia yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam didepan ayahnya ini. Saat dia tahu bahwa disampingnya ini terdapat namja manis yang sudah menarik perhatiaannya dikantin tadi. dia memberikan senyum dan smirk khasnya yang selalu berhasil membuat yeoja dan uke bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

"wah appa.. kenapa dia disini?" jongin bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja disebelahnya ini.

"diamlah jongin" Tuan Kim nampaknya sudah lelah dan hanya berbicara pelan sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"mulai besok kau akan mendapat guru privat jongin-ah. Berhenti melakukan hal konyol dan belajarlah!" ujar tuan Kim serius.

"hah? maksud appa? Ah appa aku baru masuk sekolah dan Sica Sosaengnim sudah memberikan pre test itu. Yah wajar aku dapat kecil" bela Kai pada kepala sekolah yang tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri ini.

Tuan kim hanya bisa menggeleng mendapati kelakuan anaknya ini. "kau bukan hanya dapat kecil! Kau dapat 0 Kim Jongin! Dan kudengar kau juga sering dapat nilai dibawah 5 semester kemarin. Aku tak tau bagaimana bisa kau menipuku dengan memberi kertas ulangan palsu!Kau benar-benar Jongin..."

Kyungsoo yang merasa sudah masuk dalam masalah keluarga ini hanya bisa berharap agar pergi secepatnya dari ruangan ini. Jongin hanya mampu meringis kecil dan menggumamkan kata maaf padanya.

"ah yaa.. maafkan aku tuan Do." Secara cepat kepala sekolah ini langsung merubah tatapan kesalnya menjadi tatapan ramah pada Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan tawaran padamu. Apakah kau mau menjadi guru les privat anak ini? Aku tidak akan memaksa, tapi jika kau mau , aku akan merekomendasikanmu secara langsung ke universitas Seoul". Kyungsoo benar-benar hanya bisa membulatkan matanya lebih lebar lagi saat dua kenyataan yang akan benar-benar bisa merubah hidupnya. Satu kenyataan yang benar baik jika nantinya kepala sekolah secara pribadi merekomendasikan dirinya pada universitas nomor satu di korea dan hal itu sudah dipastikan dia akan diterima mengingat kepala sekolah adalah orang yang disegani di kalangan pendidikan dan juga fakta bahwa kepala sekolah ini berteman baik dengan kelima ayah sahabat jongin. Itu benar-benar membuat kedudukannya menjadi berpengaruh. Dan hal itu akan terjadi bila satu kenyataan buruk satunya ia terima. Kenyataan dimana akan benar-benar merubah hidupnya, kenyataan bahwa dia akan memasuki kawasan terlarang yang sudah dengan susah payah Kyungsoo jauhi selama ini.

"ah yaampun.. kau. Waaah.. kita pasti jodoh. Ayo setujui saja" bisik jongin pada Kyungsoo dan ini sudah membuat 80% dirinya ingin menolak, tapi apa daya? 20% lainnya dalam diri Kyungsoo membuat tawaran bahwa dia tidak akan lagi bersusah payah merangkak untuk mendapatkan kursi di universitas seoul.

Melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang kebingungan dan tetap tak memberikan jawaban apapun membuat tuan Kim menambahkan tawarannya. "dan aku juga akan merekomendasikanmu untuk mendapatkan beasiswa disana". Baiklah ini sudah sangat berat dan menjanjikan.

"mm.. B-bbaiklah , aku akan menerimanya sosaengnim" terkutuklahlah kau mulut, kau sudah seenaknya memasukkanku dalam kandang buaya. Batin Kyungsoo yang merutuki keputusannya sendiri.

"terima kasih Kyungsoo-ssi. Aku harap kau bisa membimbingnya. Dan untukmu jongin! Bersikaplah baik padanya dan belajarlah sungguh-sungguh".

"tentu appa. . akan bersikap sangat baik padanya, Kyungsoo hyung mohon bantuannya" .

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar. Melihat seringai mengerikan dari orang ini membuatnya seperti ingin segera pingsan saja.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyeret kakinya lemas kenyataan bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan segera menjadi guru les serigala mesum benar-benar membuatnya ingin mati saja.

"kau kenapa Kyungsoo hyung?kau seperti orang sembelit?" tanya tao yang kini sudah dihadapannya.

"aku pasti sudah gila! Kenapa aku harus menerima tawarannya!" gumam Kyungsoo tanpa memperdulikan namja panda didepannya hanya bisa menatap bingung hyung yang baru dia kenal tadi.

"apaa? Kau sakit?" tanya tao sekali lagi sambil menggoyangkan bahunya pelan.

.

.

.

"dasar naga bodoh! Kenapa dia tidak juga muncul! Kalau aku tau jalan pulang, aku pasti sudah pulang tanpa harus pulang bersamanya!huh" gerutu pemuda manis bermata panda ini sedari tadi.

"Tao? Kenapa belum pulang?menunggu seseorang?" sebuah suara mengusik kegiatannya merapalkan segala macam gerutuannya pada sosok yang sedang ditunggunya.

"eh.. lay hyung? Iya, aku menunggu naga gila". Jawabnya sekenanya sambil mempoutkan bibir peachnya .

"hahaha.. kau ini kenapa sama sekali tak takut padanya?" lay terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu hobae barunya ini.

"untuk apa takut hyung? dia seperti bayi naga. Hahaha"

"siapa yang bayi naga?!" sebuah bentakan menginterupsi mereka berdua. Keduanya terkejut saat melihat siapa yang sudah memasang wajah membunuh dibelakang mereka.

"_Suho-ssi?". _

"_eh Kris ge. Hehe"_

"_siapa dia Kris?"_

"_ini orang yang dijodohkan denganmu hyung?"_

"_hah?siapa yang dijodohkan?"_

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Sudah banyak kan yah?heheh... tangan author sampe keriting dan banyaknya tuntutan di chap ini membuat chap ini jadi panjang..**

**Tlong jangn ditimpukin yaah yaah.. author tau banyak banget yang mengecewakan di chap ini. hunhan gak ada ya? Iya author tau. Itu di chap selanjutnya kok.**

**Author udah pusing banyak pairing yang hrus dimunculin soalnya.**

**Tapi tetap mohon reviewnya yah... **

**Balasan review**

kiyutbaek , olla bella, URuRuBaek, dan PandaKimmy : ini udah dilanjut, makasih reviewnya *kisshug

Initial D 0326 : hehehe iya ini official pair udah, atau mungkin tidak?hahaha . official kok. Makasih reviewnya *ngewink bareng tao. Chenminnya dikit yah? Bunuh authooorrr!

62 KrisTao WuHuang : iya kok. Sebenernya author juga gak tega mau crack pair. Tao dan kris selalu ada disetiap chap kok. Mmmm pihak ketiga ya? Kalau ada pihak ketiga kan lebih seru. Hehehe *smirkjahat. Ditunggu aja cerita selanjutnya yaaa.. . Makasih reviewnya /bow/

Xyln : ini dilanjut . hehehe :D . taoris moment selalu ada kok. Makasih reviewnya /bow/

lulufika : maafin author yang hina ini yah.. hunhan sama chenmin kebagian panjang di next chap. Udah diketik kok sbenrnya.

Choi Arang : iya maafin author sekali lagi. Sulay sidenya menyedihkan. Sebenrnya banyak kok ide buat sulay, hanya saja pairing lain juga harus muncul di cchap ini. suho kenal sebatas anak teman ayahnya saja. Lay udah suka tuh dari kelas satu.

wuyinmei1: hehe makasih... aku penyuka semua shipper asalkan tao pasangannya hehe. Ini tao selalu nyembul kok. Maafin author yah karna pairing lain juga harus dapet giliran. Kurang greget yah? author juga ngerasa gitu.*nahloh. Hehe gomawo reviewnya *kisshug

Fuji jump910 : iyaaa.. maafin author yah. Baru nih authornya.. heheh makasih kritik dan sarannya *mumumu

Hannie1420 : iya maafin author. Ini udah ada note tentang ketidak tauhan author trhadap EYD. Makasih banyeeek sarannya *mumumu.

mirarose86 : gomawo chingu :* . tetap review yah /bow bareng tao/

: iya tuh aku juga kasian ama kai,ckckck. *bunuhauthor!. Nanti juga indah pada waktunya. Ini udah panjaaaaangggg banget kan? hehehe tetep ikuti setiap chapnya dan kasih reviewyah...

shitao47 : iya author juga kecewa *loh. Tapi ini udh ada kan? Dan sebenarnya author juga selalu ngasih taoris moment kok. Maafin author yah,, banyak tuntutan untuk menyembulkan pairing lain. Tmakasih reviewnya *mumumu.

**Jika ada yang kurang jelas silahkan tinggalkan pertanyaan chingu di review atau lewat pm. Apakah ada balasan review yng terlewat? Maafkan author kalo gitu. Dan ingatkan yah, mungkin reviewnya nyelip dan gak sempet dibales.. maafin segala kekurangan author. /bowbarengtao/**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Better Person

Hati-hati typo menghantui!. Cerita ngarang! Asli dari benak saye. Boys love. warning yaoi!

Saya sangat buruk dalam hal EYD jadi mohon maap dengan segala kebesaran hati dan ampela(?) para readers untuk memahami kekurangan epep ini. mumumumu *plak

**Don't be silent readers!Don't like don't read! do not plagiat! Do not copy paste! **

Sekali lagi terima kasih **review**nya . dan **terima kasih tidak menjadi silent readers :*** .kamsahamnida

**Mampir juga ya ke FF author yang baru judulnya 'question'. Bagi yang meminta sequel, author udah mencoba untuk mengetiknya. Dan seperrtinya tidak oneshot. Hehe gomawo yang udah review ff itu :D . walaupun oneshot tapi reviewnya cukup bagus. Author sayang kaliaaan mumuu:***

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA

_ "dasar naga bodoh! Kenapa dia tidak juga muncul! Kalau aku tau jalan pulang, aku pasti sudah pulang tanpa harus pulang bersamanya!huh" gerutu pemuda manis bermata panda ini sedari tadi._

"_Tao? Kenapa belum pulang?menunggu seseorang?" sebuah suara mengusik kegiatannya merapalkan segala macam gerutuannya pada sosok yang sedang ditunggunya._

"_eh.. lay hyung? Iya, aku menunggu naga gila". Jawabnya sekenanya sambil mempoutkan bibir peachnya ._

"_hahaha.. kau ini kenapa sama sekali tak takut padanya?" lay terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu hobae barunya ini._

"_untuk apa takut hyung? dia seperti bayi naga. Hahaha"_

"_siapa yang bayi naga?!" sebuah bentakan menginterupsi mereka berdua. Keduanya terkejut saat melihat siapa yang sudah memasang wajah membunuh dibelakang mereka._

_._

_._

CHAP 4

"eh Kris ge, hehe". Tao terlihat sedikit gugup dengan menggaruk tengkuknya dan memberi cengiran bodohnya.

Kris bisa saja memberi pelajaran pada namja manis ini,jika saja dia tak ingat bahwa dihari pertama namja ini datang, dia sudah dikejutkan dengan pertunjukan wushunya dihalaman belakang.

"kauu! Dasar panda bodoh! Kau pulang sendiri!" Kris mendelik tajam mencoba memberikan aura membunuhnya namun sesaat kemudia namja ini mendongak dengan wajah innocentnya dan menatap Kris dengan wajah 'oh ayolaaah...' kemudian membuka mulutnya mencoba mendapatkan simpati Kris.

"Kris ge..aku bahkan tidak tau jalan pulang,". Tao mengerjapkan matanya kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya tak sadar bahwa Kris kini tengah memerangi nafsunya. 'tak apa Kris tak apa. Dia memang manis, itu sudah wajar kau terpesona. Bukan berarti kau suka. Dia panda rabies ingat?'. bermacam sugesti Kris tujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

"siapa dia Kris?" namja tampan dengan surai hitam disampingnya mencoba masuk dalam pertengkaran mesra mereka.

"Suho-ssi?." Yixing membulatkan matanya yang sayu melihat siapa yang sekarang berada dihadapanya. Suho memutar bola matanya bosan saat melihat sang 'kekasih' berada diantar mereka.

Tao berhenti kesal saat mendengar hyung barunya ini menyebutkan seseorang disamping Kris dengan sebutan Suho, yang berarti, itu orang yang dijodohkan dengan Yixing mengingat perbincangan panjang lebar tentang exo prince dengan Luhan tadi."ini orang yang dijodohkan denganmu hyung?" akhirnya Tao mencoba mencari jawaban.

"hah? siapa yang dijodohkan?" kini berganti Kris yang kebingungan dengan pernyataan Tao setelah sebelumnya memandang wajah menggemaskan Tao tanpa bernafas.

'astaga. Tao.' Rutuk Yixing dalam hati saat dengan suksesnya Tao melontarkan informasi yang akan dengan cepat mengudara walaupun notabene Kris adalah teman berenam memang suka saling menghancurkan repotasi masing-masing. Karena mereka berenam adalah geng penjahat, ingat?.

"yah baiklah. Kurasa mungkin kau akan tau dengan cepat atau sebenarnya kau sudah tau dari ayahmu hanya saja kau tak mendegarkan Wu. Dia" Suho menunjuk Yixing tanpa menatapnya kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. "dan aku . dijodohkan. Puas? Ini benar-benar bodoh".

"hah?hmmmpphhff.. Well. .congratulation Mr. and 'Mrs'.Kim" ucap Kris sambil menahan tawanya. Dia benar-benar menganggap ini lucu karna Suho dan dia masih SMA tapi sudah dalam keadaan terikat dengan seseorang.

"sialan! Dan kau Yixing-ssi untuk apa kau tetap disini?cepat masuk mobil. Aku tak ingin dapat ucapan tak enak dari tuan Zhang" setelah itu Suho dan Yixing beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kris dan Tao yang masih setia berdiri diposisinya sejak tadi.

"oke. Kurasa aku sudah tidak ada urusan disini" Kris mengucapkannya dengan sedikit nada mengejek kemudian berjalan menjauhi Tao.

"yaak! Wu! Aku benar-benar tak tau jalan pulang!" Tao meneriaki Kris yang hanya melambaikan tangannya tenang. Kemudian memasuki mobil sport hitamnya dan melaju pergi. "aahkhh! Sial!" Tao menggerutu melihat kepergian mobil Kris.

Yixing melihat kemalangan Tao dari dalam mobilnya yang masih berada diparkiran . kemudian bergumam "apa Tao bisa pulang ya?".

Suho sedikit banyak mendengar gumaman Yixing. "apa yang kau bicarakan?". Suho bertanya sambil menghidupkan mesin ferrari merahnya.

"ah tidak Suho-ssi. Apa kita akan langsung ke kantor appa?" Yixing mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan pada Suho agar suasana mereka tidak terlalu canggung.

Suho yang mendengarnya hanya mendecih tak suka. "cih! Jadi maumu kita makan lebih dulu seperti sepasang kekasih seperti itu? Kau terlalu berharap Zhang.!" Setelah perkataan pedas yang Suho lontarkan dan diikuti mobilnya yang melaju kencang. Tidak ada lagi perbincangan diantara mereka. Yixing hanya bisa menghela nafas dan membuang muka kearah jendela.

_Kuharap suatu saat kau akan mengingatku dan kita akan seperti dulu.-Yixing-_

Ada sedikit rasa bersalah dihati Suho. Dia berfikir ini hanya karna sikap Yixing yang menerima segala perbuatan Suho mangkanya Suho merasa bersalah, tapi selain itu dia yakin seperti ada rasa tidak suka saat melihat raut sedihnya. Dia terus saja mengganggu cara kerja otaknya dengan menggali memori yang mungkin saja terdapat Yixing disana. 'aku rasa aku seperi pernah mengenalnya' batin Suho mengulang pernyataan itu beberapa kali hingga sampai kantor ayah Yixingpun mereka tetap tak melakukan perbincangan apapun.

.

.

.

Tao berjalan keluar menuju halte dekat sekolahnya. Sebenarnya jika dilihat halte ini tak banyak yang menunggu disana, mengingat sebagian besar dari mereka adalah anak orang kaya yang membawa kendaraan. Dia tak tau harus menaiki bis yang mana , dia bingung bagaimana caranya pulang. Dia juga merasakan perutnya bergejolak minta diisi. Sesaat itu juga Tao melihat ada kedai ice cream diujung perempatan.

"yeeaayhh! Aku beruntung. Asiikk!" Tao berteriak kegirangan, tak sadar dibalik pohon tak jauh darinya. Ada yang menatap Tao kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"baiklah.. aku sudah kenyaaang. aku harus pulang. kurasa naik taxi tidaklah buruk" Tao berucap sembari membersihkan remah waffle diujung bibirnya. Tao sudah menghabiskan 2 cup ice cream strawberry ditambah waffle dan beberapa croissant, setidaknya dia sudah berada ditempat ini satu jam. Dia beruntung dapat mengingat dengan jelas alamat rumah Kris, jadi dia tak akan kesulitan memberitahu alamat pada supir taxi.

Sudah sekitar setengah jam taxi ini melaju, ada beberapa perbincangan kecil dengan supir taxi yang dinaiki Tao sekarang. "ini kita sudah memasuki kawasan Gangnam. dan perumahan yang tuan maksud ada di belokan pertama itu" ujar supir taxi itu pada Tao, dia benar-benar ramah pikir Tao.

"aah..ndee,kuarasa aku sudah bisa mengingat jalan sampai disini" Tao membalas ucapan sang supir taxi dengan ramah. Dia memandangi pemandangan diluar, ada banyak pertokoan besar diluar sana, sangat ramai dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Kemudian mata Tao berhenti pada papan reklame besar dengan gambar tas gucci keluaran terbaru yang tentunya limited edition 'astaga! Aku lupa!'. "ahjussi, kurasa turun disini saja. Aku ingin berbelanja".

"baiklah, nanti kau tinggal berjalan dua blok dan belok diperempatan sana, nah disanalah perumahan yang kau maksud."

"aah... kamsahanmida ahjussi.. ini uangnya, simpan saja kembaliannya"

"terima kasih, hati-hati dijalan .". Tao menutup pintu taxi kemudian membungkuk kecil pada supir yang menurutnya sangat baik itu. Dia berlari kecil menuju toko tas, dia benar-bena sudah melupakan fakta bahwa dia sedang kesal dengan Kris sekarang.

KRIS SIDE

"aaakhh! Ini sudah jam 8 dan mana panda itu!" dia melemparkan buku yang tidak bersalah pada sudut kamarnya. "kenapa aku harus khawatir? Biar saja dia hilang!" dia kembali membuat monolog.

Dia sudah mondar-mandir diruang keluarga ini, berfikir untuk mengambil kunci motor dan mencarinya, tapi beberapa kali dia menggagalkan fikiranya. Dia terlalu gengsi untuk melakukan itu. Dia mengambil kuncinya kemudian menaruhnya lagi, mengambilnya lagi dan menaruhnya lagi.

'bagaimana jika dia diculik?! Ah siapa yang mau menculiknya'. Beberapa macam sugesti dalam otaknya untuk segera mencari Tao, tapi dia benar-benar keras kepala dan terlalu memasang tinggi gengsinya. "baiklah akan kutelfon panda itu!"

"_yeoboseyo. nuguseyo?"_ seseorang diseberang sana menjawab dengan ramah. Kemudian bertanya mengingat mereka belum secara resmi bertukaran nomor telfon. Kris mendapatkan nomor itu dari kepala pelayannya.

"yaak! Kau dimana! Cepat pulang! Kau ini sudah numpang disini! Tak tau sopan santun!" Kris membentak seseorang disana.

"_yak! Ge! Inikan juga salahmu! ..._

_yaaakk! Kyaaaa!"_ Tao berteriak kencang dan itu sukses membuat Kris seperti terkena serangan jantung.

"yaa! Yaa! Ada apa? Kau dimana!" klik. Tao memutus sambungan telpon secara sepihak setelah sebelumnya berteriak kencang.

Kris merasa ada yang aneh, dia benar-benar meraskan jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat. Dia benar-benar khawatir pada seseorang yang sebelumnya sangat ditentang keberadaanya. Kemudian tanpa fikir panjang Kris menyambar jaketnya kemudian mengambil kasar kunci mobilnya.

TAO SIDE

"yak! Ge! Inikan juga salahmu! ...

yaaakk! Kyaaaa!" Tao berteriak kencang saat melihat sesuatu didepannya ini.

"_yaa! Yaa! Ada apa? Kau dimana!"_ klik. Tao memutus sambungan telpon secara sepihak dia merasa akan membuang waktu jika tetap bertelepon dengan naga gila itu.

Sedetik kemudian Tao berlari kencang kearah yang membuatnya berteriak cukup keras. Dia melihat ada boneka panda yang sedang memakan pucuk bambu, itu sangat lucu dan Tao sangat suka panda, mengingat banyaknya koleksi panda yang tak bisa ia bawa ke korea membuatnya berteriak senang dapat menambah koleksinya dikamarnya sekarang. Memang sangat berlebihan untuk ukuran namja, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia sudah puas berbelanja dengan banyaknya tas belanjaan yang ia bawa namun dia tak dapat menolak pesona boneka panda.

Setelah puas berbelanja, Tao berjalan menuju arah yang diberi tahu supir taxi tadi. Dia berjalan cukup susah dengan banyaknya barang belanjaan yang ia bawa. Apalagi dengan dering ponsel yang terus saja mengganggunya. Dia tau itu adalah sang naga gila, dia memang sengaja tak mengangkatnya. Tao sedang marah padanya,ingat?. Setelah cukup lama mengganggu pendengarannya, Tao menurunkan tas belanjaannya dan mengangkat ponselnya.

"wae?" jawab Tao malas.

"_yaaa! Kau dimana?"_ suara Kris diseberang sana terdengar sangat khawatir, dan salahkan Tao yang tak peka. Dia mengira Kris sedang membentaknya.

"tak usah membentak! Aku ada di dekat perempatan rumah"

"_tunggu disana!" klik. Kris memutuskan sambungan teleponnya._

"ciih!suka seenaknya saja dia!".

Belum lama Kris menelepon sekarang dia sudah berada didepan Tao dengan mobil sportnya. "yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan? Dan apa ini!?". Kris menunjuk beberapa tas belanjaan Tao.

"ini? yah barang belanjaan lah! Aku sedang berbelanja tadi. Dan kesini menggunakan taxi! Mengingat kau meninggalkanku!" Tao mendengus sebal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"ya! Terserah! Dan kenapa kau tadi berteriak ditelpon?" tanya Kris, dia tak ingin mengucapkan kata maaf, dia sangat keras kepala untuk mengucapkan itu.

"aahh.. itu? Tadi aku melihat ada boneka panda dan aku berteriak karna senang" jawab Tao dengan mengangkat salah satu tas yang berisi boneka pandanya.

Kepala Kris kini sudah seperti kuali mendidih, bisa-bisanya dia berteriak dan membuatnya jantungan setengah mati hanya karna sebuah boneka?!.

"kaaau...! untuk apa berteriak? Kau membuatku jantungan!"

"kau menghawatirkanku?" tanya Tao polos, dia tak menyangkat makhluk seperti Kris dapat menghawatirkan seseorang juga.

Kris kini bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia hanya tak ingin terlihat bodoh didepan Tao.

"mimpi! tadi Appa yang jantungan mendegarmu! Dia menyuruhku mencarimu! Sudah sekarang naik!" elak Kris yang diikuti dengusan dari Tao, dia kira Kris sudah bisa menjadi manusia sekarang, namun sayang naga gila tetaplah naga gila.

.

.

.

"kubilang aku akan kesana sendiri!" bentak namja manis pada seseorang didepannya, dia sangat kesal saat dipaksa memasuki mobil seseorang yang paling dihindarinya selama bersekolah di Exo Screen.

"sudahlah! Kita kan ketempat yang sama, kau akan kerumahku untuk menjadi guru lesku kan? Jangan menolak. Kau akan bingung mencari rumahku baby.." 'what?! Apa itu? Panggilan menjijikan apa itu? Apa dia mengambilnya dari kamus neraka?!.' Kyungsoo tak hentinya memaki dan memberi nama buruk pada manusia dihadapannya ini.

"jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" bentak Kyungsoo diikuti dengan tatapan tajamnya dan sedikit mendorong tubuh seksi didepannya , namun salahkan mata Kyungsoo yang menurut namja dengan name tag Kim Jongin ini menggemaskan. Kai bahkan menahan nafas karna melihat pemandangan indah dihadapannya .

"kau terlalu keras baby.." ucap Jongin kemudian menarik tangan lembut Kyungsoo kedalam mobilnya.

"yyaaak! Yaaak! Lepaskan!" Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari manusia mesum itu, namun tenaganya hanya mampu membuat Kai semakin mengeratkan pegangannya.

Jadilah dia sekarang didalam mobil dengan Kai manusia mesum. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya ada Kai yang tak hentinya bertanya dan sebentar-sebentar menoleh kearah Kyungsoo.

"apa makanan kesukaan hyung? apa hyung ingin nonton?" Kai menoleh dan memberikan senyum mautnya.

"diamlah! Dan lihat jalanan didepanmu! Aku belum mau mati!". Bentak Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai lelah dengan sikap Kai.

"benar juga. Kita kan belum menikah, kita belum boleh mati"

"wwhaaat?! Kau gilaa" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Dia sudah benar-benar masuk dalam lubang buaya, buaya darat!. Kai yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh dan kembali menatap serius jalanan didepannya.

.

.

"baiklah kita mulai. Sekarang kita belajar fisika" disinilah mereka, diruang keluarga kediaman Kim , atau tepatnya rumah dari kepala sekolahnya sekaligus tempat yang bagus untuk bunuh diri.

"aakhh.. kenapa langsung fisika? Ini kan hari pertama. Biasanya hyung perkenalkan diri dulu kemudian berbincang membahas kehidupan masing-masing." Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya, dia merasa ingin membakar makhluk didepannya.

"aku tak ada waktu untuk bermain-main. Dan aku tak ingin mendapat gaji buta! Sekarang ayo belajar!"

"baiklaah, calon istriku.."

"yaaak! Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo menjitak Kai cukup keras, dia benar-benar jijik dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan Kai barusan. Dia tak habis pikir dengan pacar-pacar Kai, bagaimana bisa mereka dengan gampangnya jatuh dipelukan namja ini? yahh walaupun dia cukup tampan sih.. 'whaaat! tampan!? Aku sepertinya harus menservis kembali otakku.'

Mereka sudah cukup lama belajar, bertengkar, menggoda , memaki dan memukul diruang ini. untung saja orang tua dan noona Kai sedang tak ada dirumah. Dia cukup frustasi jika terus seperti ini, dia fikir dia akan bertambah 10th lebih tua jika berhadapan dengan orang ini.

"kau tau, kau manis . kau makhluk termanis yang pernah kulihat"

**BLUUSSHH**

_Apa ini, kenapa aku malu? Dia tentunya sudah banyak berkata seperti itu pada orang lain. Sadarkan dirimu Do Kyungsoo._

"kau bahkan lebih manis dengan semburat merah itu".

Mati kau Kyungsoo, kau bahkan terlihat seperti kepititng rebus sekarang.

**PLETAAK**

"jangan bicara omong kosong dan kerjakan soalmu!"

.

.

.

Saat berada tepat didepan sekolah ini akan ada gerbang yang sangat besar bertuliskan EXO SCREEN HIGH SCHOOL dengan warna emas yang membuat kesan mewah pada sekolah ini, beda saat masuk kedalam halaman depan sekolah mata kita akan dimanjakan dengan sebuah patung air mancur berbentuk dewi menjunjung guci yang mengeluarkan air, terlihat disamping kiri kanan taman indah menemani perjalanan anda menuju tempat parkir atau langsung masuk menuju koridor sekolah bagi yang tidak membawa kendaraan.

Ada yang berbeda dari sekolah biasanya, dimana tempat ini terdiri dari kantin mewah, beberapa cafe yang cozy,lapangan olahraga yang lengkap ada yang indoor dan juga outdoor ,tentu saja sekolah ini sangat mahal. Tapi untuk beberapa siswa yang berprestasi dan tidak kaya. Sekolah memberi kebijakan dengan menggratiskan semuanya, mulai dari uang sekolah, buku, makan siang di kantin dan seragam.

Satu hal lagi yang sangat-sangat membedakan sekolah ini dengan sekolah lainnya. Ruangan yang bertempat didekat taman tengah sekolah dan tempatnya menjauhi ruang guru juga kelas-kelas lainnya, kita sebut saja ruangan ini dengan "Exo's Private room" tempat nyaman dengan sebuah billyard ditengah ruangan dan lemari es minuman dipojok ruang dan jangan lupa dengan beberapa sofa yang nyaman juga beberapa fasilitas mewah lainnya seperti tv , game dan sound system, tapi jangan khawatir terdengar dari luar karena ruangan ini kedap suara. Tempat ini adalah tempat khusus dan mutlak dimiliki 6 namja penguasa sekolah, masih ingat dengan Prince of Exo kan? . disinilah mereka biasa berada, saat jam istirahat ataupun sekedar menghindar dari guru yang membosankan dan melarikan diri dari hukuman.

"waah... kufikir sebentar lagi mulutmu akan robek , jika tetap tersenyum seperti itu. Apa yang membuatmu seperti joker itu?" Chen melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuatnya sudah ingin mengisolasi mulut Chanyeoll karna terlalu banyak tersenyum.

Chanyeoll tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yyang dilontarkan sahabatnya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Kai dan meletakkan PSP yang sedari tadi asyik dimainkan jari panjangnya. "karna aku menemukan hal menarik bodoh!, mengerjai orang tidak pernah semenarik ini kau tau"

"ah.. kucing yang hampir kita tabrak itu?kau menyuKainya?!" kali ini suara sang naga penguasa Wu Yifan yang nampaknya mengganggu pendengaran Chanyeoll.

Chanyeoll membulatkan matanya sempurna mendengar pernyataan Kris. "bodoh! Dia itu namja! Mana mungkin aku suka" elaknya dengan membuang wajah kelain arah. kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"jadi siapa dia?!" Chen memberontak meminta jawaban.

"kalian itu berisik! Chanyeoll hyung sedang menikmati mainnan barunya, kau tau si baeki itu, maksudku Byun Baekhyun anak yang baru pindah itu. Sedang menderita karena berurusan dengannya" penguasa dengan kulit paling gelap diantar mereka membuka suaranya.

sehun yang sedang menutup matanya walaupun tak tertidur mendengar penuturan kai, dia merasa familiar pada nama itu. namun kemudian dia tak peduli dan kembali menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

Chen nampak melirik Kai dan Chanyeoll bergantian menampakkan tampang 'ah benarkah itu?' kemudian membalik posisinya menghadap Chanyeoll.

"ah jadi kau menemukan mainan barumu Chanyeoll? Tumben kau sangat menikmati hal ini?." Jongdae yang membuka pertanyaan bagi si kuping peri Chanyeoll, karena menurutnya walau dia suka mengerjai siswa seperti halnya dia dan Jongin tapi Chanyeoll tidak pernah seantusias ini. Chanyeoll tidak menjawabnya melainkan memberikan cengiran bodohnya.

Sedangkan si suara mas Chen hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas kemudian beralih menengok Kris dan membuka mulutnya "ah ya.. dan kau hyung, kau bisa jelaskan tentang seseorang yang disebutkan Suho hyung itu?"

"ah.. mm itu, bukan urusan kalian!" katanya gelagapan namun berusaha tetap dingin dan angkuh.

"!lihat Sikap anehmu hyung,kau seperti naga kehilangan arah!" Chen yang kesal mengumpati Hyungnya, namun Kris memilih diam dan hanyut dalam lagu di earphonenya.

"cih..Kris hyung kau memang aneh! oh ya, bagaiman perjodohannya hyung? Kau akan menikah kapan?kudengar kau bahkan akan bertunangan dengan dia sebentar lagi hyung,hahaha" Satu kalimat ejekan lagi namun kini beralih ke objek yang sedang asyik membaca buku, entah apa itu.

Suho menatap tajam si sumber suara dan siap-siap melemparkan buku ditangan."brengsek kau kkamjong!"

Namun kemudian mengurungkan niatnya melempar buku dan membuka suarannya dengan tampang kesal. "kufikir Appaku memang sudah tidak waras, apa maunya dengan menjodohkanku dengan Yixing itu? Cih..! sangat tidak berkelas!" ejeknya dengan wajah meremehkan luar biasa.

"ck ck ck.. hyung apa yang kau maksud dengan tidak berkelas? Appamu menjodohkanmu dengannya karena si Yixing itu pewaris sah SM corp. Kau tau kalau kau bersamanya dan perusahaan kalian bergabung. Mungkin kalian bisa membeli seoul atau mungkin " Chanyeoll menyela pernyataan Suho yang dianggapnya tidak relevan dengan kenyataan.

"ya..ya.. terserah. Ayo ke kantin, apa tidak ada yang lapar?" ajaknya berusaha mengalihkan topik yang menurutnya tidak menarik .

"aku hyung!. aku sudah lama tidak 'bermain' di kantin." jawab Chen dengan senyumnya yang, yaah.. bisa dibilang menakutkan dan penuh arti.

"cih!..kau menghabiskan waktumu mengerjai mereka semua yang bodoh" cibir si mulut tajam Wu Yifan dengan tetap memejamkan matanya seolah sedang menikmati kedamaian abadi.

"diamlah Hyung! Ini hobiku!" balasnya tak mau kalah sembari berdiri dari sarangnya mendekati pintu dan sudah siap meninggalkan tempat ini.

"kurasa aku ingin menyusul Sehun(tidur)" Chanyeoll menjawab kemudian pergi kesudut ruangan menuju sofa panjang dekat dengan kulkas minuman.

"baiklah, tidak ada yang ikut lagi?" tanya Suho yang dianggapi gelengan kecil Kai yang mulai membenarkan posisinya untuk tidur. Dan Kris yang memejamkan matanya menikmati lagu di earphonenya.

"aku hyung. kurasa aku lapar." Kai bangkit dari posisinya kemudian mendekati Suho yang sudah berjalan ke arah pintu. Kemudian diikuti Sehun yang tiba-tiba bangun dan mendekati pintu tanpa menjawab apapun. Yaah setidaknya jika Suho orang lain. Mungkin dia tidak akan tau kalau Sehun ingin ikut ke kantin. Hanya saja Suho mengenal cukup baik dongsaeng satu ini, dia hanya akan cukup melakukan pergerakan kecil atau sahutan kecil untuk menyetui dan menjawab sesuatu.

.

.

.

"baiklah, kurasa Xiumin sudah menyuKai perpustakaan sekarang" namja manis berdimple ini bersuara kemudian menyeruput kembali orange juicenya.

Lelaki disampingnya mengernyit mendengar ucapan temannya kemudian membuka mulutnya yang sudah agak penuh dengan bekal siangnya. "apa sebelumnya dia tidak suka ke perpus?".

"yah.. dia memang menyukai buku, tapi tidak kusangka dia akan menjadi relawan untuk menjaga perpus selama istirahat pertama dan sepulang sekolah" jawab Yixing dengan mengedikkan bahunya.

Kemudian Luhan kembali menyantap makannanya yang tinggal suapan terakhir. "kau sudah mengerjakan peer sejarah, Yixing-ah?" lelaki berwajah cantik ini bertanya tanpa menoleh sdikitpun pada Yixing.

"astaga!" Yixing menepuk jidatnya kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "aku lupa. Bagaimana ini?

"hah? bagaimana kau bisa lupa? Ah! satu hal lagi yang baru aku ketahui darimu. Kau pelupa Yixing. Aku baru saja mengenalmu dan aku sudah menemukanmu melupakan sesuatu setidaknya beberapa kali dalam sehari" Luhan memijit kedua pelipisnya kini .

Yixing hanya mendengarkan temannya ini dengan seksama kemudian menyengir kecil, tidak ada niatan untuk membantah karna pada kenyataannya. Dia memang pelupa. Jangan salahkan beberapa pengingat di hape Yixing yang sering berbunyi walaupun sedang dalam pelajaran, dia hanya tidak ingin selalu melupakan sesuatu.

"waaaaaa! Liaat! Mereka disini"

"aigooo! Tampannyaaaaa" Yixing dan Luhan menoleh kearah semua penjuru kantin yang kini memusatkan perhatiannya pada 4 namja yang baru masuk ini. Yixing sedikit tersentak mendapati Suho dengan gayanya yang santai memasuki kantin tanpa menghiraukan suara-suara aneh dari para siswa. kemudian kai yang berbelok menuju antrian makanan.

_Kecuali dia. Otakku sangat baik dalam menyimpan memori tentangnya. semuanya, dari awal dia memberitahukan namanya, dari awal dia tersenyum padaku. Dari awal dia menjanjikan sesuatu. Sampai pada hari dimana dia melupakan semuanya. aku dan memori ini. –Yixing-_

"omo! Lihat xing-ah. Kekasihmu datang! Dan oh! Apa itu? Si karang es juga disini?" Luhan memekik dengan nada yang hanya bisa didengar Yixing,

"yak! Jangan keras-keras! Nanti semua orang mendengarmu" Yixing membekap mulut Luhan.

"apa? Kan memang benar kau kekasihnya? Kau kan dijodohkan dengannya" Luhan menuturkan perkataannya dengan polos dan sialnya suarnya kali ini tak hanya didengar yixing.

**BRAAAKK**

"hah! apa yang kau bicarakan?! Kau?! dijodohkan dengan uri Suho?!" teriak seorang yeoja yang sudah berada didepan meja Luhan dan Yixing dan tak lupa dia menggebrak keras meja tak bersalah itu.

"ah tidak, kau salah dengar" Yixing mencoba berbohong, dia benar-benar tak ingin hari ini jadi bulan-bulanan yeoja ganas penggemar Suho.

"bohong! kau benar dijodohkan dengannya!? Sangat tidak pantas namja genit sepertimu! Dengan Suhoku!"

Yixing yang mendengarnya hanya meringis kecil, tidak ingin membuat perkara lebih jauh. Tapi salahkan sikap brutal Luhan sekarang, dia benar-benar tak terima temannya diperlakukan seperti ini.

"yyaaak! Dasar yeoja gila! Memang benar dia kekasih Suho ! mau apa kau?!". Yixing merutuki sikap temannya, benar dia memang bangga mempunyai teman yang membelanya, hanya saja tak usah menambah daftar keributan hari ini. dia sudah cukup pusing hari ini.

"kau! berani eoh?! Dasaar..." tangannya sudah mengancang-ancang untuk menumpahkan jus yang saat ini sudah diangkatnya keatas menuju kepala indah Luhan sebelum sebuah tangan menahan pergerakannya.

"se..Sehun-ssi.." suaranya tergagap saat melihat sang empunya tangan adalah namja dingin penguasa sekolah. Sehun segera melepaskan pegangannya dengan kasar tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Hampir sama dengan kondisi kantin saat ini, tempat yang biasanya ramai inipun mendadak kehilangan suaranya. Semua mata kini tertuju pada meja Yixing dan Luhan.

"jangan coba-coba mengambil posisiku untuk berbuat onar yeoja gila!" Chen membentak yeoja yang kini sudah beringsut takut.

"tap..tapi.. oppa, dia membuat kebohongan dengan mengatakan bahwa dia kekasihmu." Yeoja ini tetap tak memperdulikan ucapan pedas Chen dan lebih memilih menatap Suho dengan tampang memelas. Seluruh kantin langsung riuh saat mendengar tuturan kata yeoja ini.

"jika itu benar, apa maumu?!" suasana kantin kembali hening, ada yang menutup mulutnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

Yixing saat ini sudah sangat ingin merayakan pesta merah meriah saat mendengar Suho dengan lantangnya membela dan membenarkan hubungannya.

"op—pa..oppa" yeoja dengan name tag hye mi itu sudah hampir meneteskan air mata saat dia baru saja tahu bahwa pujaannya menjadi milik orang lain.

"pergi sana yeoja gila!" bentak Chen yang diikuti kaburnya yeoja tadi dengan isakan tertahan.

Luhan sudah sangat terlihat bodoh saat ini, dia tak hentinya membuka mulutnya mulai dari kejadian Sehun datang sampai saat ini. untung saja tidak ada lalat yang hendak bunuh diri dengan masuk mulutnya (?).

"go—gomawo " Yixing membungkukkan badannya kearah tiga namja ini. Chen hanya membalas dengan cengirannya, sedangkan Suho dan Sehun hanya berwajah datar.

"tak usah ge-er! Cepat atau lambat semua orang pasti akan tau berita bodoh ini" hilang sudah harapan Yixing, senyuman indahnya kini luntur seketika. Memang dia nampaknya terlalu memasang tinggi harapannya dengan berharap bahwa Suho sudah bersikap lembut sekarang. Namun dia sedikit bersyukur. Setidaknya tadi dia menolongku, begitu kata hati Yixing.

"kk—kau?!" Luhan sepertinya tidak perlu tersentak sebegitunya, menurut Yixing itu berlebihan. Jelas saja Sehun ada disini, dia kan teman Suho. Namun nampaknya Luhan bertingkah sedikit lebay sekarang. Dia masih saja menunjuk Sehun dengan mulut menganga,

'astaga dia menolongku' batin Luhan berteriak antara tidak percaya dan senang. Entahlah, sepertinya otaknya sedang tak beres.

"cih! Berlebihan!" Sehun mencibir kemudian membalikkan mukanya tak ingin lebih lama melihat wajah Luhan yang konyol namun menurutnya sedikit imut. 'apa!?bodoh! imut dari mana?!" Sehun sedikit gelisah saat mendapati fikirannya menemukan kamus imut.

"huh!kasar sekali! Tapi.. te—terima kasih sudah menolong" Luhan kembali duduk setelah tadi sempat bertengkar dengan yeoja gila yang membuatnya berdiri.

Sehun hanya bisa diam tak membalas sepatah katapun

_Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?dan mengharapkan dia membalas perkataanku?dia karang es. Ingat Luhan?sadar oke. –Luhan-_

Suasana kantin kini mulai sedikit normal saat yeoja tadi pergi dan perbincangan antara Suho-Yixing-Sehun-Luhan dan tak lupa Chen yang sudah pergi mengganggu siswa di kantin.

"nanti tunggu aku diparkiran" Suho berucap singkat sesaat sebelum dia pergi menjauhi kantin, karna saat ini dia sudah tak nafsu makan. Mungkin dengan menyuruh siswa lain untuk membawakannnya makanan seperti yang sering dilakukan Chen dan Kai akan lebih menyenangkan pikirnya.

Sehun yang melihat hyungnya itu melenggang pergi langsung diikutinya walau sedikit terlambat karna masih mengatur kerja otaknya yang tiba-tiba menemukan kata-kata manis didalamnya.

"tunggu" Sehun yang sudah berjalan menjauhi kantin dan saat ini sudah berada dikoridor sekolah tiba-tiba ditahan oleh tangan mungil yang menyentuh lengannnya.

Awalnya dia berfikir, siapa yang berani-beraninya memegang dia dan menghentikan aktifitas berjalannya?. Apa seorang siswa yang mengidolakannya dan sudah tidak takut mati untuk mendekatinya?.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya saat dilihat seorang namja manis dengan mata indah seperti rusa sedang memandangnya. "mm—maaf, ak—aku hanya ingin..."

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sehun kembali membuka mulut dinginnya. "lepaskan, baru kau bicara" Sehun menunjuk tangan Luhan dengan dagunya.

' ah bodoh!' Luhan merutuki kerja tangannya yang dia nilai telah mencoreng harga dirinya.

"maaf. Tapi kau tak perlu bicara kasar seperti itu! Aku ini sunbaemu!"

"sebenarny apa maumu? Kau menghentikanku hanya untuk marah-marah?" Luhan fikir ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah dia dengar dari mulut Sehun. Yah walaupun sebelumnya dia tidak pernah berbicara lagi semenjak kejadian menanyakan arah itu.

"aku hanya ingin berterima kasih"

"sudah?" Sehun bertanya tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

Luhan hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya lagi mendengar dia lagi-lagi direndahkan oleh hobae albino tak tau diri. "sudah. Terima kasih, kurahap kau tak usah membantuku lagi!" ucap Luhan dengan intonasi sedikit dinaikkan, dia merasa sudah cukup berurusan dengan karang es ini.

"Luhan-ssi". apa? Dia memanggil siapa? Luhan bertanya dengan tampang terkejut saat Sehun memanggil namanya tanpa ada nada merendahkan. Mungkinkah dia merasa bersalah? Mungkinkah dia akan bersikap baik? Atau mungkinkah dia menyukaiku? Whaaaaat! Kau gila Luhan! Mana mungkin. Oke jangan terlalu gila Luhan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali tanpa menghiraukan tatapan heran dari Sehun.

"i—iya?." Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya mencoba mencari ucapan Sehun selanjutnya, dia sudah berharap akan mendapatkan surprise lagi. Dan benar saja Luhan, dia mendapatkan surprise itu.

"ada belek" dua kata itu. Cukup dua kata itu lalu Sehun berbalik dan menjauhi Luhan yang sudah siap menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya kelantai.

"yaaaaaak! Karang es sialaaaaaan!" entahlah, siapa saja yang sudah lewat koridor itu dan memaki Luhan dengan sebutan namja gila karna teriakannya, Luhan sudah tak perduli. Dia benar-benar ingin mengumpati seorang Oh Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa terkekeh kecil kemudian tersenyum mendengar seberapa liar namja itu memakinya. Tunggu dulu, tadi kubilang Sehun tersenyum? Yap.

.

.

Chanyeoll sekarang sedang memandang keluar lewat jendela ruangan pribadi mereka bereenam, tak disangka sekarang dia sedang melihat kejadian langka yang bisa saja jika itu terjadi merupakan tanda dari akhir dunia.

"hyuung..hyung!" Chanyeoll menoleh kemudian memanggil hyungnya yang sedang duduk santai sambil meminum cola dinginya.

"wae?" balas Kris malas.

"aku melihat Sehun tersenyum hyung!" Chanyeoll mengatakannya dengan mimik tak percaya sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

"uuhukk..uhukk, tak mungkin!" Kris sedikit tersedak saat mendengar informasi mustahil dari temannya ini.

"coba lihat ini!" Chanyeoll menunjuk arah jendela, kemudian dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi Kris mengikuti tangan Chanyeoll yang menunjuk kearah jendela.

"apa?! Mana?! Dia tetap memasang wajah datarnya!" Kris membentak teman disebelahnya saat dia lihat Sehun tetap berjalan santai dengan wajah datarnya.

"sungguh! Tadi kulihat!"

"itu hanya fatamorgana". Ucap Kris santai kemudian kembali berjalan menuju sofa nyamannya. Memang benar selama ini mereka tak ada yang pernah melihat Sehun tersenyum. Walau notabene mereka adalah sahabatnya. Memang tak ada yang melihatnya tersenyum lagi semenjak dia masuk SMA.

.

.

.

"kurasa kau tak akan bisa lagi mengelak tuan Kim?" seorang yeoja dengan umur yang tidak muda ini mulai menatap intens namja didepannya, yang ditatap hanya bisa menunduk walaupun dia samar-samar mengumpat tak jelas.

"berhenti menggumam Jongdae! Kau sudah keterlaluan!" yeoja dengan status guru ini mulai memasang ancang-ancang ingin memukul kepala siswanya. Hanya saja dia tahan, mengingat dia sudah memukulnya cukup keras tadi. Dia benar-benar tak ingin berakhir di meja hijau jika orang tuanya yang kaya tak terima atas perbuatannya pada anaknya ini.

Jongdae hanya bisa meringis melihat sosaengnimnya ini ingin memukulnya lagi.

"aku tak habis pikir. Aku sudah kehilangan ide untuk menghukummu" yeoja dengan name tag emas bertuliskan Jessica. Bagaimana bisa dia tak geram dengan tingkah salah satu muridnya yang paling nakal ini?. dia dengan sengaja membuat seorang yeoja jatuh dengan kaca matanya yang kemudian dia sembunyikan, lalu jangan lupakan dengan namja kurus yang tak beruntung karna buku-buku yang seharusnya dia kembalikan ke perpus malah berakhir mandi jus jeruk Chen?. Cukup jelas kronologinya karna guru itu melihatnya dari awal namun tak sempat mencegah kedua pertunjukan itu karna dia berada pada jarak yang membutuhkan waktu tidak sebentar untuk sampai dan menjadi hero tak kesiangan.

"sebagai hukumannya. Aku akan memanggil orang tuamu!" Chen tersentak saat mendengar bentakan gurunya kemudian mendecak kesal.

"percuma. Yang datang hanya akan sekretaris atau bahkan kepala pelayan!". Chen membuang muka saat mengucapkannya tak ingin gurunya melihat wajahnya membentuk sedikit garis sendu.

Dia sedikit menyesal membuat hukuman yang seperti itu, dia lupa bahwa Chen adalah anak dari orang kaya yang tentunya pasti akan sangat sibuk. Kemudian dia mempunyai ide yang bahkan lebih baik saat melihat buku basah dimeja samping.

"kufikir aku akan menghukummu dengan cara lain" ucap jessica yang diikuti seringai mengerikan dari bibir tipisnya.

.

.

Suasana disni tak pernah terlihat sepi dan tentu saja tak ramai pula. Ada begitu banyak buku dan tempat duduk dibagian sayap kiri ruangan ini. dibagian tengah ada banyak komputer yang disusun berhadapan . dan jangan lupa apa yang tersebar diseluruh bagian ruangan ini. buku. Yah tentu saja buku dan raknya, tempat ini kan perpustakaan. Tepatnya perpustakaan Exo Screen High School. Walaupun bel dengan tanda usainya belajar hari ini sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Suasana perpus masih tampak beraktifitas, tentu saja karna banyak siswa yang menggunakan beberapa menit setelah pulang sekolah untuk mengembalikan buku atau meminjam buku untuk tugas yang harus mereka kerjakan nanti atau sekedar meminjam novel.

Tak nampak namja dimeja penjaga perpus ini bosan atau lelah. Dia hanya hanyut dalam dunianya membaca buku, sampai-sampai tak menyadari dua manusia yang baru saja masuk ruangan.

"ekhem.. maaf minseok-ssi" seorang yeoja mengganggu konsentrasinya memainkan imajinasinya untuk membentuk suatu set film kecil diotaknya sesuai dengan apa yang dibacanya di novel. Kemudian dia menoleh dan melihat gurunya sedang menginterupsi kegiatannya. Dia sedikit tersentak saat dilihat siapa yang berada disamping guru killernya itu, dia mngatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba tercekat ditenggorokan. Menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya kasar.

"aah.. nde sosaengnim. Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Sosaengnim mau pinjam buku?". Jawab Xiumin ramah tanpa menatap sedikitpun pada namja yang berwajah kusut disamping jessica. Dia bukannya tak sopan dan tak menyapanya, hanya saja saat pertama masuk lelaki itu sudah memasang wajah yang ditekuknya beberapa lipat. Itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjadi murid yang sopan, lagipula dia tak terlalu kenal padanya.

"bukan. Aku kesini hanya ingin memberimu dan perpustakaan ini pekerja tambahan".

Tentu saja Xiumin bingung dengan maksud gurunya, pekerja tambahan? Nampaknya sekolah tak perlu melakukan itu. Perpustakaan ini sudah cukup pekerja dan jessica juga tak membawa siapapun. Yaah.. kecuali Chen. 'Tunggu dulu! Jangan bilaaang...'.

"ini orangnyaa.. dia aku hukum untuk membantumu menjaga perpus ini selama sepanjang semester ini" . Xiumin merasa ada sebuah truk ice cream menimpanya, sakit tapi menyenangkan. Mungkin bertemu dengan Chen dapat membuatnya menghilangkan beberapa fikiran tentang kata rindu. Dia benar-benar sudah ingin bertemu dengan Chen sejak pertemuan waktu itu. Dia juga sudah rela memberikan waktu istirahatnya untuk menjadi penjaga perpus karna dia fikir mungkin saja ada kejadian seperti waktu itu.

Sedangkan Chen? Dia hanya mendengus sebal dan memalingkan wajah tampannya. Dia benar-benar tak dapat menolak hukuman ini. kalau dia menolak, orang tuanya yang sibuk benar-benar akan datang kesekolah karna gurunya ini akan dengan tega memberikan nilai buruk hingga dia tak naik kelas.

"nah jongdae! Mulai sekarang bantu Xiumin dan jaga perpus ini dengan benar! Jangan bikin onar lagi! Atau aku benar-benar akan menjadikan nyata mimpi burukmu!" suaranya lantang, tegas dan menakutkan. Beberapa siswa di perpuspun sudah bergidik ngeri dengan aura yang dipancarkan jessica ini.

"nah Xiumin.. tolong bimbing dia ya.. aku pergi dulu" Xiumin masih membungkuk kecil kepada jessica yang sudah hilang dibalik pintu.

Mereka benar-benar mematung sekarang, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Kemudian sesaat Xiumin memberanikan diri untuk mengenalkan dirinya. Mungkin tak akan seburuk dilempar lampu baca oleh Chen hanya karna berkenalan kan?.

"mm.. b—baiklah, perkenalkan a—aku Kim Minseok, panggil saja aku Xiumin." Xiumin sedikit gugup dan yaah.. ada bumbu sedikit takut.

"ck.. aku Chen . kau akan memberiku pekerjaan? Jika tak ada, aku akan tidur!" balas Chen ketus, dia hanya benar-benar tak tau harus bagaimana. Perasaan aneh didadanya mengatakan bahwa sekarang otaknya sedang bermasalah. Dia bahkan sedikit melupakan caranya bernafas. Bentuk wajahnya, hidungnya, Mata sipitnya dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang merah alami. Dia tak tau makhluk apa didepannya ini. mungkinkah hantu? Karna dia fikir setidaknya manusia yang selama ini bertemu dengannya tak pernah secantik ini. 'ah cantik? Aku mulai gila' Chen merutuki dirinya , dia tak ingin memulai menyukai seseorang. Dia troll. Tak ada rasa cinta dalam dirinya.

"b—baiklah ." hanya satu kata itu yang bisa Xiumin ucapkan sekarang. Dia benar-benar tak ingin memperburuk wajah kusam Chen.

Mereka sudah sangat lama disini. Dan tentu saja tempat ini sudah sangat sepi. Bahkan tadi satpam sempat menyuruh Xiumin pulang, hanya saja dia enggan dan memilih meminta kunci perpus agar dia bisa menguncinya sendiri. Xiumin benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang, hanya saja seseorang yang sedang bermain dengan alam bawah sadarnya menahan Xiumin untuk pulang.

Dia mendekati Chen yang tengah tertidur pulas diatas meja baca perpus. Wajahnya sedikit cemas dan peluh dipelipisnya menandakan dia tidak sedang bermimpi indah. "um—umma..appa" alisnya bertautan , dahinya seperti berkerut menandakan dia gelisah. "bogoshippeo..". Xiumin tersentak mendengar Chen mengigau seperi anak balita yang ketakutan. Dia benar-benar merasa ingin menenangkan namja ini, dia ingin memberikan pelukan hangat dan mengusap peluhnya, dia tak ingin namja ini sedih dan merasa kesepian, karena otaknya dan hati kecilnya memberi komando Xiumin untuk menghilangkah kesedihannya.

Xiumin mengusap pelan peluh diwajah Chen, dia tak ingin namja ini bangun dan berakhir dengan dilempar kepojok perpus karna menyentuh wajahnya. Xiumin berbisik pada wajah Chen yang masih menutup. "jangan bersedih,kau tampan jika tersenyum". Setelah mengucapkan itu, Xiumin kembali ke mejanya dan memberikan beberapa menit lagi untuk Chen agar dia bisa terbangun dengan sendirirnya.

Sesaat setelah Xiumin berbalik dan berjalan menuju mejanya, sepasang mata melihatnya. Chen terbangun, dia merasakan sentuhan dan bisikan lembut Xiumin. Dia tak tau harus berbuat apa, dia hanya ingin tangan itu tetap menyentuh wajahnya, maka dari itu dia tetap menutup matanya rapat. Chen merasakan ketulusan Xiumin diperkataannya. Tak tau apa yang sedang melanda hatinya, dia benar-benar ingin menyentuh atau menatap mata indah Xiumin.

"kau sudah bangun?" Xiumin bertanya saat melihat Chen tengah mengusap wajahnya dan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"yang kau lihat?!" Chen hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan ketus. Dia terlalu bingung untuk bersikap.

"baiklah, sebaiknya kita pulang, ini sudah malam" Xiumin mengambil tas ranselnya dan memakainya, kemudian berjalan menuju arah pintu.

"aku akan menutup pintunya, kau keluarlah dulu" ucap Xiumin lembut, dia ingin sekali pulang malam ini. dia sudah terlalu lelah dan ngantuk.

Chen mengambil tasnya kemudian mendekati Xiumin yang berdiri dekat pintu. Setelah Chen melintasi pintu perpus Xiumin menyapu pandangannya keseluruh perpus, mengecek apakah masih ada yang berantakan, lalu mematikan semua lampu dan keluar dan mengunci pintunya.

"kuantar kau pulang." Xiumin kaget saat melihat Chen belum pulang. dan tanpa memprosesnya lebih lama Xiumin hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujui 'perintah' Chen.

.

.

.

CUPLIKAN CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA

"_kau kenapa?" Tao mendengar ada suara namja dengan intonasi lembut dibelakang. Tao memutar tubuhnya melihat siapa yang sedang mengajak bicara Tao sekarang. Namun salahkan wajah tampan didepan Tao saat ini. panda ini bahkan tak bisa memnyembunyikan sikap terkejutnya dengan membuka lebar-lebar mulut dengan bibir peach menggodanya._

_Didepannya saat ini ada seorang pemuda tampan dengan tubuh tegap tinggi, rambut dark brown indah dengan mata yang seolah mengatakan 'aku malaikat sayaang..'. senyumnya... ah jangan salahkan jika author saja jatuh cinta *what!._

"_ehhmmm.. hei? Kau baik-baik saja?." pemuda ini. hanya bisa menatap Tao bingung dengan melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Tao._

"_ah. Eh, iyaa... hmmm maksudku tidak. Bukan " Tao yang baru setengah sadar dari dunia memuji si pemuda tampan ini. hanya bisa menjawab dengan intonasi seolah sedang menahan kentut._

_._

_._

_._

_ Dia sudah siap membuka mulutnya kembali dan mengejeknya dengan serentetan kata kasar yang sudah dia persiapkan untuk mainan barunya.. namun sesaat sebelum mulutnya membuka, dia membeku. Dia melihat sesuatu disana sedang meneteskan buliran bening disudut mata sipitnya yang berhiaskan eyeliner tipis yang membuat mata namja manis itu terlihat semakin lucu. Namun lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang? Dia membuat namja manis ini kehilangan sikap tegarnya. Dia merasa sedikit sesak saat melihat buliran itu semakin banyak jatuh sia-sia dilantai._

"_hikss...hikss.. mianhee, a—aku tak b—bisa menjagamu" Baekhyun menangis semakin keras, dia tak bisa benar-benar kuat untuk menjaga matanya tak tumpah air mata. Dia sangat sedih._

_._

_._

.

TBC

.

.

.

AAAAAKKKKHHHH! AUTHOR MAMPET IDEEE... chanbaeknya libur di chap ini :D hehehe *bunuhauthor!

Mianhe jeongmal mianhe readers-nim. Tak tau ini menjadi agak lama. Tapi cukup panjang kan? hampir 7K loh. Author sering kali merombaknya, lalu menulisnya lagi merombaknya lagi, menulisnya lagi gitu terus sampe kiamat *ngok

Nah sekarang Author ada pertanyaan,

PERTANYAAN PERTAMA : jika berkenan siapa yang ingin pairingnya difokusin ceritanya? Selain KrisTao. Karna always KrisTao akan jadi fokusnya.

Kalo banyak yang jawab :

_Semuanya thooooorr_

Oke deh kalo semuanya, agak lama dan panjang yeeees?

PERTANYAAN KEDUA : Siapakah presiden indonesia ketujuh? *abaikan.

Nah pertanyaannya itu. Di cuplikan chap selanjutnya kan tao ketemu cowok tampan. Nah kalian maunya siapaa? Ada yang bisa ngasih saran?

Yang bisa menjawab author kasih voucher belanja tas gucci , tapi belinya di korea. *bakarauthoor!

Makasih reviewnya chingu... mumumumumu :*

Tetep review yaah,, bikin author jadi cepet kalo banyak *ngok

Untuk yang tidak menjadi silent readers, SARANGHANMIDA. WO AI NII. Mumumu :*

Untuk yang tidak atau belum sempat review gapapa kok. Yang penting kalian suka juga aku seneng-seneng aja. Akuravovo. hehehe

Makasih kritik dan saran yang membangunnya yah..

NO bash oke..

Gomawo chingu /bowbarengTao/

**Balasan review**

ayp : hehehe iyah chap awal itu masih berantakan.. makasih reviewnya :D

mirarose86 : udah lanjut niih.. maaf ya gak cepet. Gomawo reviewnya *kisshug

Initial D 0326 : ini udah lanjjjuuut.. Chenmin makin panjang disini :D.

Kirei Thelittlethieves , JonginDO , byun najla dan KrisTaoTao : udah dilanjuuuut :D . Gomawo reviewnya *kisshug mumumumu :*.

devimalik : ada gak yaa? Maunya ada gak. Hehehe loh Gomawo reviewnya *kisshug mumumumu :*.

KrispandaTaozi : iya nih sarannya udah dilaksanain :D . untuk rapmon author agak ragu. Kira-kira ada saran lain? Gomawo reviewnya *kisshug

hibiki kurenai : asiiiiikkkk :D . tuh mereka berdua emang nggemesin kan? Heheh Gomawo reviewnya *kisshug

ayp : suka gak yaaa? Bisa ditebaklah :D gomawo reviewnya mumumu :*

wuyinmei1 : aaaakkkhh makasih reviewnya yang panjang :D . author seneng ada yang perhatian (?) ama cerita ini. maaf ya kurang greget ya? Author rasa gregetnya akan berjalan seiring waktu. *whaat!. Pokoknya makasih kritik dan sarannya chingu.

Untuk itu maunya berapa chap? Heheh. Kayaknya lanjut deh walaupun agak mampet karna lagi puasa, hehehe.

park. .7:maaf ya chanbaeknya gk ada disini. Next chap ada kok, tuh ada dicuplikannya :D makasih reviewnya mumumu :*

exoo12 : iya kokkkk, atau mungkin tidak? *nahloh. Karna banyaknya yang minta sama kaya chingu jadi kemungkinan besar iya.

Fuji jump910 : maunya sih suka author *plak! . sepertinya mulai ada benih-benih padi*ngek. Tetep ikutin selanjtnya yaa.. gomawo reviewnya chingu mumumumu :*

Tabifangirl : gitu yaaa? Yixing nemuin yang lain. Author coba deh :D . tapi gk janji, takutnya gak bisa dpet feelnya, gomawo reviewnya chingu mumumumu :*

URuRuBaek : udah dilanjuuuuutt :D gomawo reviewnya chingu mumumumu :*

Xyln : iya tuhh... pake pelukan segala lagi. Gak tau author cembubur apa *abaikan. gomawo reviewnya chingu mumumumu :*

Tabifangirl : greget? Wuuaaah makasih yaaa :D . iya author juga kasian tuh ama bebek . gomawo reviewnya chingu mumumumu :*

Jonginind.o : pengennya cepet-cepet jadian sama author *apaan! . hehehe ikutin cerita selanjutnya yaa gomawo reviewnya chingu mumumumu :*

EllisaAzzusa : maaaf ya lama gapapa kok, yang pentinh udah review :* . maunya banyak yaaa? Iya tergantung selesainya gimana ntar :D . tetep ikutin yaa gomawo reviewnya chingu mumumumu :*

62 KrisTao WuHuang : waaah.. beneran meneganggkan? Makasih :* . KrisTaonya udah banyak nih. Apalagi chap selanjutnya :D . iya tuh keenakan kamjjong! hrehe tetep ikutin yaa gomawo reviewnya chingu mumumumu :*

lulufika : aduuh author jadi bersemburat merah hehe *tabok! . Chenmin panjang tuh, tapi maaf kalo gk greget tetep ikutin yaa gomawo reviewnya chingu mumumumu :*

chanbaekii : maaf yaa gak ada chanbaek disini . tetep ikutin yaa gomawo reviewnya chingu mumumumu :*

Maple fujoshi2309 : makasih banyaak udah review setiap chap :D . iya sepertinya official *loh. hehehe tetep ikutin yaa gomawo reviewnya chingu mumumumu :*

**Jika ada yang kurang jelas silahkan tinggalkan pertanyaan chingu di review atau lewat pm. Apakah ada balasan review yng terlewat? Maafkan author kalo gitu. Dan ingatkan yah, mungkin reviewnya nyelip dan gak sempet dibales.. maafin segala kekurangan author. /bowbarengTao/**

**Mampir juga ya ke FF author yang baru judulnya 'question'. Bagi yang meminta sequel, author udah mencoba untuk mengetiknya. Dan seperrtinya tidak oneshot. Hehe gomawo yang udah review ff itu :D . walaupun oneshot tapi reviewnya cukup bagus. Author sayang kaliaaan mumuu :***


End file.
